One Man One Woman One Mission Convergence
by Primecon Judge Grey 983
Summary: A different romance. A different aspect of this love in a time of war. How one Initiate has changed the course of one man's life. A life with pain, anger, rage. Throwing love in that mix proved essential... at first. Will their love endure the long hellish storm of life? Or will it break them apart and send that one man back into the abyss of his own darkness? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**... rage...anger... hatred... it's all I've learned from life. An abusive father who later died for reasons not disclosed to me and a dead beat Factionless mother. All I had was my wit and rage to fuel me. That was until I met her. Christina. She had dark brown skin. Chocolate pools for eyes. She made me feel almost... human. Any time I was around her, I felt my heart leap in my chest. My legs felt numb and I had those weird looking flying insects floating inside my belly. I loved her the day I first laid eyes on her. Kids, this is a story about how I met your mother," I explained to my kids Ashley and Joshua.**

"**I will also be telling this story and I shall be acting as myself," Christina sat next to me on the couch.**

"**Yeah, okay, whatever you say babe," I kissed her then turned back to my kids, "This is how it went…"**

**-One-**

**It was like any day for me. I spent my time as a guard walking to rooftops of Dauntless. I liked having a hawk's eye view of everyone. It made me feel safe not to be around people. This Friday was going to be my Eighteenth birthday alone. My fifth actually alone after the death of my father. I grew content being alone. Everyone at Dauntless kept their distance from me and I liked it. I never liked anyone anyway.**

**"Hey One!" I heard on the radio that was clipped to my waist, "It's time for initiate training. Get your ass over here."**

**I pulled the black box off my waist and brought it to my lips. Pressed the side button a few times. It was to let Four know I got his message. All my life I've been a mute. I know I can talk, but I choose not to. I like it like that. I only talk when needed.**

**I ran got the edge of the roof and jumped off. I fell a little as expected and pulled out two blades from their sheaths strapped to my outer thighs and plunged them into the bricks. I slid all the way down and pushed off with my feet. I did a back flip and landed in the kneeling position. I panted as I stood and shoved the blades back into their sheaths. With being alone, I've focused and devotedly life to doing cool shit like that.**

**I went into a jog and made it all the way down to the Training Grounds with the Initiates and the Initiate Instructors.**

**"Where the hell where you One?" Eric shouted at me. I just gave him the finger and walked up to the Initiates and that's when I saw her. She had dark brown skin. Chocolate pools for eyes. I looked at her and she looked at me, "Any time now One!" Eric scorned.**

**"I am One! There is me and only me that I care about! I am here to make you all stronger and become Dauntless members! I will not succeed in doing so with all of you. The Dauntless are strong and nothing more. Outside of training I do not talk to you and you do not talk to me! Do I make myself clear?" I growled at them. They all nodded and murmured. I looked back at Eric for confirmation and he nodded as he smiled evilly, "Listen here you piles of shits! Do I make myself clear?" I got in the face of a short little blonde girl and she gasped.**

**"Yes sir!" they all shouted in unison.**

**"There will be two tests. The fighting test and the mental test. I am in charge of the fighting," I smirked, "Let us get started with learning how to fight. Any questions?"**

**"I got one!" the brown skinned girl stepped forward with her hand raised. She lowered it before she spoke, "Why do you seem like you're a hard ass?"**

**"What's your name Initiate?"**

**"Christina," such a beautiful name.**

**"I'm this way because I know nothing else. I've had a troubled past and this helps me keep my cool."**

**She smiled at me as I beckoned them to follow me. Christina caught up with me, "What do you want Initiate?"**

**"Please, call me Christina."**

**"What for? I don't know you and I don't like you. Hell, I hate you even."**

**"Oh c'mon, how could you hate someone you don even know?"**

**"How could I not? My own father beat me and my own mother abandoned me. Tell me how I'm not supposed to hate people."**

**"I'm sorry to hear that."**

**"You're sympathy isn't acceptable."**

**"Damn! Wake up on the wrong side of bed?"**

**"I did actually. I usually wake up on the right. Today I woke up on the left."**

**"Sarcastic much?"**

**"Me, sarcastic? Nooo," I shook my head, "I would never be like that with an Initiate, let alone someone I don't know."**

**"You're an ass," she pointed out.**

**"Finally, someone agrees with me."**

**"Could you be any more of a condescending ass?"**

**"Can you actually stop being such of a cunt?"**

**"Fuck you."**

**"You would like that wouldn't you dollface?" I led them to the room with three mate for fighting, a row of punching bags and a row of knife throwing booths, "This is where you all will be training. You will meet me here at eight in the morning. For every minute you are late you will owe me three push-ups."**

**"Kinda harsh isn't it One?" Christina asked.**

**I looked into her eyes and I felt an emotion I never felt before. It was weird and so alien to me, "I want you to grow strong Initiates."**

**"We have names you know?" she crossed her arms.**

**"Don't care dollface."**

**"Why not?" the blonde from before asked.**

**"Who the fuck are you?"**

**"I'm Tris."**

**"Step forward, Tris," she did and I got in her face, "Don't you ever speak out of turn again Abnegation."**

**"How do you know I'm Abnegation?"**

**"The way you have your hair."**

**"So why does she get to speak out of turn?"**

**"She's Candor. It's harder habit for her break. So shut up unless spoken to Abnegation."**

**"Hey One!" I looked up and saw Four standing in the back, "Go easy on her. She's first jumper. Remind you of anyone."**

**"That was during training Four. Fuck off!"**

**"Why are you so angry?"**

**"You know damn well why Four and I could be asking you the same thing. Besides, I don't think we are going to divulge these Initiates with our past are we. If so, you first."**

**"We've had the same past, we should be able to understand each other," he said as he walked through the crowd of Initiates, "We should be like brothers. Or at the very least friends."**

**"I don't need any friends!" I shouted and backed away from him, "Watch your mouth Four," I pointed a finger at him, "Or I'm going to have to seal it shut myself."**

**"Okay, I'm sorry," Four dipped his chin and walked past me, "Just take it easy Four. Last ear you almost killed a girl."**

**"She was wide open!" he was referring to the time we were playing paintball and I tossed a gun to a girl on my team and she almost shot herself in the face with a paintball.**

**"You almost killed a girl?" Christina asked.**

**"It was paintball and she wasn't paying attention is all."**

**"Okay Initiates!" Four shouted, "Do you guys want to see two masters go a couple rounds?"**

**I looked back at him because he knows I can't resist a challenge, "Are you challenging me?"**

**"We can show what these Initiates have to look forward to," he smirked and took off his shoes and socks then got in the ring, "What are you afraid of?"**

**"I don't feel fear," I told him as he took off his jacket.**

**I took my shoes and jacket off and met him in the ring. He had a tall slender frame built for speed and agility unlike me. I was shorter with a stockier build and built for brute force and high defense. Which worked for the both of us. He could land more punches because he's faster and since I'm slower, I have built up my defense.**

**He got ready and I got ready, "Shall we settle this here and now?"**

**"No, I think we should just settle this at the end of Initiation."**

**He stood erect, "Why?"**

**"I was thinking about having teams actually."**

**"We have an even number, we could do that."**

**"Could we?"**

**"There's two of us and I we are doing our jobs as far as training them. We could take notes and compare them every morning for rankings."**

**"That's splendid."**

**"Shall there be captains?"**

**"I think there should be, but let's circle back around to this topic in a week. We will have them fight each other then and at the end of week two, we will have our teams face off. The best will be our captains at the end of week two. We will switch out captains as we see fit."**

**"I like it and it'd be much easier this way instead of choosing teams for the paintballing game."**

**"It would actually. Good point."**

**"Are you guys going to fight or just piss around?" Christina asked.**

**I walked closer to Four and quieted voice, "Let me get Dollface then. I want the pleasure of breaking her of that loud mouth of hers."**

**"Then let me get the blonde? I have a thing for blondes."**

**"So do we have an accord?" I poked my hand at him for a shake.**

**"Aye, we do," he shook my hand.**

**"And you know what Four, I'm sorry about just a second ago. I would like to have a friend. I'm sick of being alone."**

**"What has changed in the past thirty seconds?"**

**"It's Dollface over there. I think I might like her."**

**"Good," he sighed, "I thought I was the only one crushing on an Initiate."**

**"The blonde?" he nodded, "Figures."**

**"Is that why you chose Dollface?" he smirked.**

**"Yeah," I nodded as well, "And as far as our friendship, just give me time to adjust to it. I'm still like working on not wanting to be alone."**

**"It's fine. You and I are the same that way. We prefer to be alone. But when you're ready, you know where I sit at lunch. We can talk then."**

**"Rightio," I nodded and shook his hand again before turning back to the Initiates, "There has been a change of plans. We will split you up into two teams. We will train you our way and we shall see what team reigns supreme at the end of the training," Four and I stepped down from the mat and stood a few feet from it in a large clearing, "Four will choose first."**

**"First Jumper! You're with me!" Tris walked and stood behind him.**

**"Dollface, you are mine. I wanna break you I that loud mouth of yours."**

**"Fuck you!"**

**"You wish!" I smiled.**

**Over the next few minutes, we got down to the last two people, "I will take Erudite!" I said.**

**"You're team isn't really good now is it?" Four mocked.**

**"I don't need the best to begin with my friend. All I need is a bunch of smart people. Using your brain is far more useful than having to expend energy."**

**"What about you? You're the strongest out of all Dauntless and maybe out of all five factions. Six if you include the Factionless."**

**"That may be true, but I don't need the strongest as I've said before."**

**"I wish you luck then," he and I shook hands for the third time, "You're going to need it."**

**"This is your team now Initiates. I will train you mentally and physically," I said as I continued to look Four deep in the eyes.**

**"Let us get started," he went to the punching bags and I went to the mats.**

**"Okay Initiates, I shall teach you the basics of fighting. For the next seven days out of eighty-four, you will learn the basics. You will learn or you won't. Totally your call, but I must warn you. You will be fighting the other team in two weeks. You will be fighting each other at the end of this week."**

**"I don't get why we have to fight each other if we are the same team," Christina pointed out.**

**"Listen Dollface."**

**"It's Christina," she crossed her arms.**

**"You want me to call you guys by your first name, then do right and earn that privilege."**

**Over the next few hours we've been working on form and foot work and the basic fighting techniques. We finally made it to the punching bags and I stood behind them pressed against the wall looking at Christina from behind. Her perfect well-toned body stirred my lust in me. Her perfect tight ass made me just want to throw out all logic, "Hey Candor!" I called out and three Initiates including Christina stopped punching he bags and turned to look at me, "Right," I said to myself, "Dollface, C'mere," I waved her over.**

**"Yeah? What is it?" she panted heavily with beads of sweat running down her delicate facial features**

**"You working hard?"**

**"Yeah. These forms are hard to do."**

**"Yeah, you're not from Dauntless so you haven't been doing any of this in your life."**

**"Yeah, well, it's whatever ya know. And hey, some of the other Initiates and I are getting hungry. When's lunch?"**

**"Go back to the line-up," she scowled at me and turned around and went back to her bag, "Four!" the whole room went silent when I called him out.**

**"Yeah?" I kept my eyes on Christina who turned back around to look at me.**

**"Lunch?"**

**"Five minutes?"**

**"Deal!" the Initiates still looked at me, "What are you a looking at? Get back to work and make these last five minutes count!"**

**After five minutes, Four and I led them down to the lunch hall. Dauntless members were already down there along with Eric who was now walking from the middle of the Hall toward us. The Initiates filtered in and began getting trays for food.**

**"You two," Eric pointed at us, "Fucking geniuses. I was watching you two training the Initiates and you're fucking geniuses."**

**"Uh thanks?" Four seemed confused. I know I was, "You don't give compliments."**

**"That's because I thought you as fucking reta'ds. Now you're fucking geniuses. Keep it up," he gave a crooked smile and walked back into the crowed.**

**"I'll catch you around Four," I said when he and I separated. I went through the food line fairly quickly as usual. The Dauntless Members moved out of my way allowing me to get my shit and get out. I made it to my usual empty table. I sat down and began forking meatloaf into my mouth. When I was halfway through, Christina plopped down next to me. She straddled the table bench to look at me.**

**"Okay, did I do something to piss you off?" I just kept eating, "I'm talking to you One," no response and Tris mimicked Christina's pose on my right, "Tris, help me out here."**

**"No fraternizing with the other team, during training. You can talk to them afterward in your dorm," stated.**

**"First thing he says to me and it's to not for. A bond with people," Christina pressed a hand against the table.**

**"Why are you such an ass?" Tris asked.**

**I looked at her as I shoved another forkful of food in my mouth, "Okay, I'll go," she scowled at me and left.**

**"Why'd you open up to me earlier?" her voice softened. I kept quiet as I ate my food, "I think I get it. You like me," I choked on my food and coughed it up, "It's true isn't it? Say nothing is it is true," I kept quiet for that reason, "I see..."**

**I looked to her and she was smiling, "Don't tell Eric," I smiled back at her.**

**"Hey!" a high ranking Dauntless came over, "Off with you Initiate!" he grabbed the part of her shirt that covered her shoulder.**

**I immediately grabbed his collar as I stood. He let go of her and I just gave him the meanest look I could, "Okay, I'm sorry One," he backed away and just briskly walked away.**

**"Thanks," Christina said. I looked around and all eyes were on me. They were shocked, even Eric. I liked at him and he looked at me and all he did was nod and wink at me with his usual crooked smile.**

**•****Intermission•**

**"Wait," my daughter spoke, "Why did Eric do that? I thought you didn't want him to know?"**

**"You have to let him explain Caleb," Christina said. We sat on a couch that looked to the couch on the opposite wall with another couch that had Caleb, out daughter, and Ashley, our son, sitting on it. Christina was sitting against the arm rest of our couch with her feet tucked under her.**

**"Why make a long story out of it?" Ashley asked.**

**"Do you wanna know or not?" I laughed, "I mean, you asked us how we met. Fuckin' Buddha Munchies!"**

**-A/N: The phrase "Fuckin' Buddha Munchies" is a direct quite for Mike Chonny on YouTube.-**

**"Sorry," Ashley said.**

**"It's okay, now as I was saying..."**

**•****End Intermission•**

**"Why is everyone staring at you?"**

**"I'm known not to protect people. They know that no one is supposed to talk to me whilst I'm eating or doing anything else. Especially during eating."**

**"I'm the first person you've actually liked?"**

**"Yeah, you are," I sat back down with Christina, "You're very pretty," I nervously admitted.**

**"Thank you," she said.**

**"Christina!" Ulriah and a few other of the Initiates joined him at the table with plates of food, "What just happened?"**

**I gave them all a deathly look, "What's up your ass?" Al asked.**

"**He doesn't like it when people are at his table," Christina responded.**

"**But you're here?" Al whined.**

"**Let's just leave," Christina stood, "I'll see you back at training One."**

"**NO!" Will slammed his fists on the table, "He doesn't get a whole table to himself! It's not fair!"**

"**Let's just go before he-!"**

"**No," I cut Christina off and said as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand before standing between the seat and table, "He's right. I can't claim a whole table as mine, which I already have by the way. I can't claim this table as mine, but you can't just come over here," I leaned on the table with my hands, "And tell me otherwise and say how unfair and unjust this whole situation is," I heard the whole room go silent, "The only way Initiate scum such as yourself could change the rules of where I choose to sit and how much space I require is if you beat me in a fight."**

"**You're a member, I can't beat you!"**

"**Then take your candy ass along with all your little friends and get the fuck out of my face or I will become Factionless, right here, right now."**

"**You can't take all of us on."**

"**Try my Initiate!" I shouted and slammed my palms on the metal table, "Why Don't You Fucking Try Me? HUH? TRY ME!"**

**I have struck him with the fear of God, because he looked as though he was going to shit himself, "Fuck You!" he managed to say.**

**"ONE! NO!" Four bellowed.**

**When I grabbed both ends of Will's collar, I pulled him out of his seat and stepped over the bench behind me to pull him over the table, "You Tried Me! You Tried Me!"**

"**Help Me!" Will pleaded when the members of Dauntless just stood there.**

"**You have made your choice Initiate!" I heard coming from Leader Max's mouth. I looked behind me and saw the dark skinned man standing there, "He's the best Dauntless Member I have and you've just pissed him off," Leader Max walked over and got in the helpless Will's face as I held him by the collar, "If it was an actual Dauntless Member sure, they'd stand a chance. But you, you're just an Initiate. You challenged the best Dauntless Member I've seen in years. And you know what really makes me love this kid, he has no mercy what if and so ever. Enjoy your last few moments of life as his hands rip it from your body."**

**I looked left of him a little and saw Christina having tears roll down her cheeks, "Please One, don't do this," she pleaded. I looked back into the eyes of Will and moved my hands to his neck. I squeezed, "One! Don't Do This!" she pleaded more and more tears fell from her lovely eyes.**

**Will began gasping for air as I constricted his airways. Christina pleaded more as I pulled Will closer to my face and mimicked his expression, "I will have my time with you William," I said in a raspy voice, "You have been spared by this woman, which means that you owe her your life," I let him go and he fell to the ground and shuddered as he tried to breathe again. I kicked him in his gut just because I could, "Next time anyone," I looked behind me, "Challenges me again, there will not be anyone there to save you! Move out of my way," I pushed my way past the Leader and Dauntless.**

**-Christina-**

"**Who are you?" this man who's skin was just as dark as mine asked, "I have never seen such mercy coming from him. An Initiate, someone who is not even Dauntless born, told him of all people to stand down. I am the Leader of Dauntless and I have had a hard time controlling his rage. ****_Who_****, ****_Are_****, ****_You_****?"**

**I wiped the tears from my face and responded, "My name is Christina and I'm from Candor. I don't know why he listened to me," I lied.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I heard roared and a stalagmite fell. I knew it was One, "Don't You Dare Tell Me To Calm Down!" down went another stalagmite. More and more kept falling until there was none left, "Let's Get This Training Done And Over With!" One roared, "Get Your Motherfucking Asses Into The Training Room Initiates! You Too Four!" he demanded as his voice echoed throughout the cavern, "Let's Get A Move On! I Don't Have All Fucking Day!"**

"**If you can find out what he sees in you, I can secure you a spot into the last test of Initiation Training," the Leader looked at me more intensely, "I saw something in his eyes when he looked at you. Something that no one has ever seen. Compassion. You make him almost seem human and I think you make him almost make him feel it."**

"**C'mon Initiates!" he roared again.**

"**Don't Move!" the Leader demanded without turning around.**

"**MAAAX! C'mon!"**

"**ONE! Front And Center!" One came charging back and got in his face, "Listen to me," Leader Max said calmly, "Take the next few days off from training and go scouting. Take the Initiate with you."**

"**I have a job to do Maxie," One growled softly.**

"**Your job now is to show this Initiate all of Dauntless. Show her how to Scout," he smiled.**

"**What about her training and who's going to replace me for the next few days?"**

"**You can train her and Eric shall be your replacement."**

"**Eric?" One nodded, "Someone who knows what he's doing. Good. I like it."**

"**So will you go?"**

"**I'll go, but under one condition."**

"**What is your condition?"**

"**This," he moved so fast a yelp escaped my lips and he came back to being face to face with Will. Will flinched and fell back, "Stand up Initiate."**

"**One," I said and was stopped with a hand on my shoulder from Leader Max.**

"**It's okay," he smiled as Will stood.**

"**You got balls kid," One complimented, "Eric is a ballbuster though. So watch your back, because he and I are the kind of people that will be chewing on it if you can't keep up."**

**One backed up and turned to leave. I looked back at Will who had a dark red ring around his neck that he tried rubbing the pain away, "Initiate! Come with me!" I knew he was talking to me and I hesitantly followed him. Dauntless Members instinctively moved out of the way and made a path for him. One stopped in front of Eric and smiled, "Train them well," Eric just nodded and One walked off.**

**I followed One all the way out of the cafeteria and up multiple flights of stairs until we came to an empty glass room. He walked out of a side door and I followed him until I hit the door. We were on top of a building that over looked the city and the view was just amazing, "C'mon Initiate," he ordered and I followed him. I stuck close to the wall as I walked the ledge that wrapped around the room of glass. When we go to the front I saw him pulling out gloves that had hooks on them. After that, he reached up at the roof over pass and hit a panel. The panel shoved up and pulled down a small backpack and put it on.**

"**What are those? And what's with the bag?"**

"**Rope Gloves. I designed them because they are better than the old ones Scouts used to have. The bag has some training equipment for you, when we take a break."**

"**What is a Scout?"**

"**Someone that scouts all five Factions for any foul play within the factions or between the factions. All of the Factions know of us, but they never know our whereabouts."**

"**How do you become one?"**

"**One is chosen to become a Scout by the highest ranking Scout."**

"**And I assume that you're the highest ranking Scout?"**

"**Which is why Max said I'm the most important person in Dauntless. There are six Scouts including myself. Each one under me Scouts all the other Factions and Scouts the borders."**

"**What do you do?"**

"**I just do what all they do. I'm not confined to just one Faction like they are. I can move in and out of each Faction and to answer your other question, no. I don't know where they are, it's better that way. Also, they give me weekly reports that I have on file," he pulled a flash drive from his pocket to show me and then quickly shoved back into his pocket, "You don't remember anything I have just said."**

"**Yeah I do."**

"**You do, but I'm telling you to forget what I said," he straightened out his gloves, "Get on my back."**

"**What? Why?"**

"**We're going zip lining."**

"**Where's the rope?"**

"**Down there," he pointed to the roofs below and I saw nothing, "This is my private rope that only I know where it is."**

"**I'm not jumping off a building."**

"**You could go back to Initiation Training and have to work out like you just did for the next eleven weeks."**

"**Don't make me fall, okay?" I said as I walked closer to him and he helped me onto his back. I gripped tightly as he jumped off. I screamed as we fell.**

"**Move Your Arms To My Neck!" he called back. I reluctantly did and we fell for another few seconds as the ground grew larger. He slammed his arms against his body and kept them there as his body tilted more toward the ground, "Hold On Tight!" I did and he snatched his arms back open and triangle cloths opened up from his body and we began to glide across the sky, "Hold Your Chin To My Shoulder! This Is Going To Happen Fast And Happen Quick!"**

**Doing as he told me we with through a large gaping hole in the middle of a building and he yanked his arms forward and the cloths immediately furled back into his body and he free fell for a second before he reached up and grabbed onto a rope with the hooks on his gloves.**

**The sudden jerking of his body still trying to fall caused me to grunt and almost lose my grip around his neck. We slid for what felt like an eternity before the line curved up a little and we slowed down tremendously. We came up to a roof that was inches beneath our feet and he let go. He dropped to his feet and I fell off of him feeling nauseous, "Three… two… one," and I hurled. I puked so forcefully that it scratched my throat.**

**When I was done, I crawled backwards a little before rolling to my back, "I don't like that," I told him and he knelt over my head. He stuck a short white cylinder under my nose and the sheer smell of hell caused me to immediately sit up, "That smelled like shit."**

**He kept quiet and handed me a little vial of a green liquid along with a napkin. I saw him pull all this stuff out from a Velcro sealed pocket on his thigh, "What's this stuff?" I grabbed the bottle from him along with the napkin.**

"**That is mint water with what I know it as baking soda. Gargle with it. It will get the bad taste out of your mouth," I popped the cork off the top and put it in my mouth, "Don't swallow it though. It will upset your stomach like a bitch. I know. I've had that problem," I swished the minted liquid in my mouth and spit opposite from him and wiped my mouth.**

**-Story Interruption-**

"**One? Christina?" it was Tris.**

"**Dammit Tris!" I yelled as Tris came into the house and walked into the den area, "I'm in the middle of telling a story."**

"**About what?" she had a half-eaten sandwich in her hands.**

"**About how I met Christina."**

"**I love that story. I was in it. Can you believe that your father used to be an asshole," she sat in between me and Christina**

"**Shut up and just let me finish this story."**

"**Hey Aunt Tris," Ashley greeted her.**

"**Hey kids," she took a bite out of her sandwich, "Did he tell you about the time he nearly got your mom killed."**

"**I didn't almost kill her. We were only zip lining and we're just wrapping up that chapter of the story. Will you please shut up?"**

"**Everyone?" Four called out from the front door.**

"**Oh C'mon!" I shouted.**

**Four, Eric, Will, Ulriah, and Al, all came in with snacks and drinks, "What's up your ass?" Will asked.**

"**I'm trying to tell a story."**

"**About what buttmuncher?" Will sat down with the rest as they placed all the food and drinks in the center of all of us.**

"**I'm telling my kids how I met Christina," I rubbed my temples.**

"**Did you tell them about the time you almost killed me?"**

"**Yes I did!" I gasped, "What about the time you almost killed Christina zip lining?"**

"**I'm just wrapping that up."**

"**Okay, good," Will smiled.**

"**Can I get back to my story now?"**

"**Yeah, sure," Will responded as Tris moved from the couch and into Four's lap.**

"**Hey!" Will was on a radio, "One is telling the story."**

"**Noooo… don't tell them that," I buried my face into my hands.**

"**Yeah?" the voice from the radio questioned and then we heard, "Guys! Get over to One's house, he's telling the story!" we heard a crowd cheering, "We're on our way and there will be Initiates with us. We will be there in ten!"**

"**I will fucking kill you!" I jumped off the couch and went after Al, "I will fucking kill you!"**

**The other guys pulled me back and pushed me back into my seat, "Calm down One."**

"**Shut up Four," I corrected my position in my chair, "Now, let me finish my story. As I was saying…"**

**-Back to Christina-**

**One helped me to my feet after he shoved the vial back into this pocket and tossed the napkin over the roof, "Now what?" I asked as he took off his gloves and put them into his back pocket.**

"**Now we just look around and make sure that nothing is out of whack. We can check up on Candor if you want? We can meet your parents."**

"**I dunno," I looked at the ground, "I know I hurt them when I chose Dauntless instead of staying in Candor."**

"**Don't worry about it Initiate, Candor doesn't have a significant role in the Factions anyway."**

"**Hey! Don't say that about Candor!"**

"**You're in Dauntless now Christina! If you didn't want to hear insults on Candor, they why'd you switch out?"**

**My truth impulses got the better of me, "Because my father raped me when I was a little girl."**

"**Even more reason for us to meet him," he leaned in.**

"**No, I'm not going to see him," I turned around and held myself.**

**I felt strong arms wrap around my body and I just shrugged him away, "I'm sorry that he did that to you," I heard him sit and I turned around and saw him sit down, "I know how it feels to know that the person who's supposed to love you the most betrays your trust like that."**

**I sat in front of him and I saw him thinking of his childhood, "What happened to you?"**

"**My father would get drunk and come home to beat me just because he could. My mother left when I was young and I later found out that she became Factionless. I don't know why she did and I never wanted to know."**

**We sat in silence in such a trance of our childhood experiences, "C'mon," he stood up and I saw he was fighting back tears. I stood back up as he walked toward the center of the roof, "I'm not going to Scout today. Instead, I'm going to teach you some fighting moves. Now, take off your jacket," I did as he pulled out a small cylinder from his bag. He pushed a button and three prongs shot out from the bottom and the cylinder extended into a pole. He set the pole onto its prongs and a longer singular prong shot out from the top.**

**He pulled out a square and tossed to the ground, it immediately unfolded into a bean bag chair and he sat, "Now, hand up your jacket."**

"**Okay," I did, then turned to face him, "Let's get ready," I said as he pulled out a bottle of liquor and a small glass cup. He twisted off the top of the bottle and poured the transparent brown liquid the cup and set the bottle down, "What are you doing? I thought you were going to teach me fighting techniques."**

"**I am, now take off your jacket."**

"**What? I just hung it off."**

"**Now I want you to take it off," I took it off with one hand.**

"**You already fucked up," he stood back up, "Hang up your jacket," I did and I was getting very angry, "Like this," he had me hold his drink and he took off my jacket with two hands then put it back on with his fingers spread out, "Like that."**

**He grabbed his drink and sat back down, "Now, take off your jacket," I did, "Hang up your jacket," I did with flare like he did, "Take off your jack. Drop your jacket. Now, pick it up and put it on."**

"**I don't see how this is helping me any."**

"**This is what I want you to be doing for a little while. Hang up your jacket; take off your jacket; drop your jacket; pick up your jacket; put on your jacket; then drop your jacket; pick up your jacket; and then hang it up. Do this until you think you've done enough then do it some more."**

"**Really?" I looked at him, "I'm not going to do this!" I put my jacket on.**

"**Then good luck getting back to the compound," he told me.**

**I looked around and saw that there was no way to get down into the building so I could leave, "Okay, fine. I'll do it. What was it again?"**

**He told me and I did the process. He sat back and sipped on his drink. An hour or so later, I felt so tired and sleepy because of the heat. Soon I heard snoring coming from One and I looked. He was sleeping with the empty cup on his stomach and his hand wrapped around it, "Of course he falls asleep," I said to myself, "One!" he startled awake, "I have to pee."**

"**There's a corner over there," he lazily waved to the corner across the way and tried getting back to sleep.**

"**I'm not using the bathroom outside, let alone in front of someone."**

"**Then pee on yourself. That would surely show me right," he looked at me through sleepy eyes, "Just get back to work."**

"**I am tired and I don't see the point of all of this."**

"**Get used to it. You're going to be doing this for the next few days."**

"**How will this help me? At the very least, you're just getting a ruse out of this."**

**He went back to sleep and I groaned in distain. After a few minutes of mulling over using the bathroom outside, "Fuck it," I looked at the sleeping man and went to the corner. I moved a box in front of me so I could squat and do my business. When I was done, I got back to the pole and did my jacket exercise. Another few hours came and gone and the sun began to set. One would occasionally get up to take a piss over the ledge and fix himself another drink, "Can we go back home now? I'm getting hungry."**

"**I guess," One stood up and faltered a little bit. I could tell he drank a little too much. He packed up his things and went over to where we landed. He kicked the ledge and a large panel slid into the ledge's wall and revealed a flight of stairs that descended into darkness, "This way Christina."**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Christina-**

**We made it back to the compound and One seemed to sober up a little bit. We went back in and he walked me to the cafeteria where everyone was there eating dinner, "Thanks for whatever we did today," I told One.**

"**No problem," he smiled back at me, "We will do it again tomorrow."**

"**What's for lunch?"**

**He sniffed and waited a moment, "We're having burgers and fries."**

**We went to the line and there was burgers and fries lining the tray. The Dauntless Members moved back and we went down the line. I saw that they were afraid of him. When we got our food, we headed toward his table. I looked at my friends to my left and they looked at me. Because I wasn't paying attention and almost ran into One. He was looking at the Initiates, "Come," he ordered and continued walking. They all slowly stood with their trays of food and followed us.**

**One and I sat down at the table and the Initiates surrounded the table, awaiting for him to tell them to sit, "Well? Sit down," he demanded and they did.**

**One eyeballed Will and Will just looked down at his food and played with it, "One?" I asked, "Is there something wrong?"**

"**How's your neck William?" he asked.**

"**It's doing better."**

"**You put some ice on it," Will shook his head, "You should and ask the nurse for some muscle relaxant cream. That will make the soreness go away."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Care to talk about what just happened?" Four walked over and sat down next to One.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Where have you been all day?"**

"**I've been around and training Christina."**

"**Okay, and what about what you did to Will? You could've killed him."**

"**But I didn't."**

"**Which is why I'm concerned about you. All the Members of Dauntless are talking about it. They think you've gone soft all of a sudden and they're questioning your mental state."**

"**Like they haven't been doing that. Now get the fuck out my face and away from my table."**

"**Fine," Four said in defeat, "We will finish our talk later."**

"**Don't count on it Tob… Four," he looked Four and dipped his chin.**

"**Watch yourself. You may be Head Scout, but I can kick your ass."**

"**You flunked out of training Four."**

"**You know why I did! So don't pull that bullshit on me!"**

"**Get away from my table or blood will be spilled. I will not show mercy because the one I lo- because Christina is here," I knew what he was going to s ay and I was flattered that he was thinking that, but also hurt at the fact that he didn't finish saying it.**

"**You know what?"**

"**What?" One got in Four's face.**

"**It's about time we end this. We've been at each other's throats for a while now, so how about we have a fight to the death?"**

"**Why would I kill you? Having you alive knowing you can't beat me is much more fun."**

"**Have you gone soft One? Has an Initiate really gotten to you."**

"**Look who's talking Four. You have your eyes set on the blonde girl and I don't think of you any differently. Unless you have gone soft?"**

"**You know I haven't."**

"**Then why am I any different?"**

"**Because you've spent your days forgetting all emotions except for rage. I actually try to be human. You should too."**

"**Why? Having emotions doesn't make me human."**

"**Look behind you One. This batch of Initiates actually like you. I can see it in their eyes. They want to be your friend."**

"**I DON'T NEED ANY FRIENDS!" One roared, "I've Never Had Any To Begin With And I'm Not Going To Start Now! People Don't Like Me And I Don't Like Them Right Back!"**

"**But what about Christina? She seems to like you and you've grown attached to her."**

**One hesitated for a few seconds, "She… she is…"**

"**She is what? Spit It Out Damn You!" Four spat.**

"**I'm not going through some soul searching process right now. I have no one and that's how the universe wants it."**

"**It left you with nothing and yet something is trying to go," Four's mood softened, "Don't take this away from yourself… Brother."**

"**Holy.. shit," I said, "Four's your brother?" then asked.**

"**We were left with nothing."**

"**Don't patronize me," One pushed him back.**

"**Our father-!"**

"**Our father was just some asshole that I'm glad died out of drunkenness! And our mother…," he paused and closed his eyes as he slowly inhaled, "I can still see her and hear her singing to us."**

"**She left us," Four growled.**

"**You don't know that! All you know or I know, is that she became Factionless and we don't know why."**

"**She left because of our father."**

"**I'm not going to talk about that bastard. Now get out of my face."**

"**I'll challenge you for it."**

"**Challenge accepted."**

"**No!" I got in between them, "You're not going to fight!" I pointed a finger in his face and demanded, "You're not going to fight! I am your friend and I'm telling you to not fight!"**

"**I DON'T NEED ANY FRIENDS!" he yelled.**

"**Yes You Do!" I fought him, "All of Initiates want to be your friend! Why don't you want any?"**

"**I've been hurt too many times to form emotional attachments to people!"**

**I held his face that was about to burst out in tears, "I'm going to be your friend and there's nothing you can do about it!"**

**He pulled away from me and shouted, "ERIC! PETER! Get The Scouts!"**

"**How do we find them?" Eric called back.**

"**Use your imagination dammit!" he leaned in and was just a few inches from my face, "I am not going to go soft just because of some girl Initiate," he said through gritted teeth.**

"**I never asked," I smirked, "Just give friends a chance."**

"**Initiates!" from the corner of my eye I saw the Initiates stand out of their seats, "When you're done eating, meet me at the fence!"**

"**They're just Initiates brother," Four said hesitantly and with much fear, "You don't need to show them. I don't think it's wise for you or for them."**

"**I will manage Four," he closed the gap between our faces and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before standing back up, "I need this and they need to know the story."**

"**There are sixteen Initiates," he said, "All of them should make it back in one piece."**

"**Don't you worry," then his facial expression changed. He turned to around and I focused his attention on Tris, "What is your name Initiate?"**

"**Tris," she seemed uneasy.**

"**Your full name dammit."**

"**Beatrice Prior."**

"**You stay behind."**

"**Wait what?" Four asked, "Why does she have to stay behind?"**

**One walked backwards a few steps then pressed his left shoulder against his brother's right shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Four nodded, "Tris, come with me."**

"**No. What's going on?" she asked.**

"**I'll explain later," Four stated, "Now please, come with me," there was urgency in his voice.**

"**Um, okay," she walked around the bench.**

**In one bound, One jumped onto the table we were just sitting at and faced the crowd, "All Of You People! Right Here Right Now! You Think That I've Gone Soft Because I Didn't Fight When My Reputation Here Says That I Should Have! Maybe I Have Gone Soft; Become More Human!" He Then Looked To Me, "Maybe For Once In My Life I Don't Mind! But If You Think That Because I Am Soft, That Shows Me Having Weakness! It Does!" He Looked Back At The Crowd, "But Don't You Dare Think That It Means You Can Come And Challenge Me! I Am Still That Crazy Ass Motherfucker That Will Kick Your Ass And Will Not Hesitate To Fight You! For Those Thinking That It's About Damn Time I've Became More Human, I'm Thinking The Same Thing!"**

**He jumped down from the table and grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd, "Wait! What about me eating?"**

**He just kept quiet and just pulled me along. We entered into a labyrinth of dark hallways and he pulled me deeper into the hallways. After a few seconds, the light disappeared and I couldn't see anything. I had to rely on One's memory to guide me. We made so many turns that I almost got nauseous. We stopped and I heard him panting heavily and then I saw a faint outline of a key pad. A few of the numbers went black for a split second as beeping hit my ears. After that a door slid open and a bright light coming from a room had me close my eyes to allow them adjust. I was pulled in and when I opened my eyes, I gasped.**

**There was a computer that was on a wall along with a reflective dash board underneath it. On the other side of the wall sat a bunch of monitors with video feeds of the differing parts of the Factions on them. On the wall across from us was a doorway without a door; guns and blades lined the wall spaces on either side of the door, "This is amazing," I said and went into the room, "It's like Erudite."**

"**You've seen Erudite?"**

"**I took a trip with my father there. He was filtering out all the dishonest leaders in Erudite. Is that where this is all from?"**

"**Eeyup. Requested it from Leader Maxie," he pointed at the large monitor to our right, "He got it for me two days later."**

"**What about these other monitors?" I walked over to them and saw people walking with their Factions talking about whatever they were talking about.**

"**These ones I actually took from Erudite. They had a shipment of cameras and these monitors about to be sent to Dauntless. I took a snag at a few from the shipment."**

"**How'd you get all of these?"**

"**The night before, I snagged a few of them and then in the early morning, snagged a few more."**

"**Why do- never mind. I almost forgot, you're a Scout."**

"**A Head Scout," he pointed out jokingly. **

**I turned around and saw a smile. He was smiling. Something that brought much joy to my heart. He had the most beautiful smile, "There's that smile I've been looking for."**

"**You've been only looking for a day," he stepped closer as I turned around. He smiled more and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You make me feel something I have never felt and it's strange to me."**

"**Do you like it?" I knew what he was talking about and he pressed his forehead against mine.**

"**I think I do," he kissed my nose and I giggled, "I think we should go slow Christina. We just met and I just want to have time to get to know you before we start anything serious."**

"**I think I'd like that," I smiled and the feeling of hunger hit me. My stomach growled, "What of dinner again?"**

"**C'mere," he backed away slowly and I almost faltered because of my weak knees. I slowly followed him and he led me into the other room and there was a smell of food heavily clung to the air, "What do you want?"**

"**What is there?"**

"**What's your favorite food?"**

"**Burgers of course," I scoffed.**

**He went to a fridge and opened it. He took out a wrapped stack of cold patties. He pulled a flat pan out of a cabinet and set it on the stove. Over the next almost thirty minutes, I watched in amazement as he masterfully cooked the burgers and cut up potatoes for fries. During the process he added different kinds of spices with the Amity emblem on their bottles.**

**When it was all over and done with, there were two plates, with a burger and a handful of fries on each plate, "It smells good. Where'd you learn how to cook?"**

"**With being alone my whole life, I picked up a few things," his face saddened and he grabbed both plates and headed toward a door I didn't notice before.**

**The lights flashed on and there was a bed with an empty desk with a chair sitting behind it, "It's kind of bare in here is it not?" I asked.**

"**It is, but I like it," he set one plate on the chair and he sat in his bed.**

"**I've never been inside a boy's room before," I sat in the desk chair and it sank a little.**

**I picked up the burger and took a bite out of it. It was the best thing I had ever tasted, "Welcome to your first time of being in a boy's room. I just hope that it doesn't traumatize you because of how empty it is."**

"**This burger is amazing," I told him, "You have to tell me how you make it."**

"**You watched me make it, so you should know," he took a bite out of his food.**

"**That doesn't mean that I know what ingredients you've used."**

"**How about this," he set his burger down on the plate, "You do well in training and I will teach you how to cook."**

"**Deal," I smiled and shook his hand.**

**We finished eating and he told me all the things that I had to look forward to for the next couple of days. He would have me do the same things again tomorrow like I had done today, "So why do you have me doing this?"**

"**I saw it in a movie."**

"**What's a movie?"**

"**You don't know what a movie is?"**

"**I'm sorry, I don't," I felt hurt at the fact that I didn't.**

"**A movie is a story or event recorded by a camera as a set of moving images and shown in a theater or on television."**

"**What's a theater?"**

"**Shiiiiiit!" he exclaimed and laid back into his bed, "I'm not even supposed to be talking about it."**

"**Then why are you?"**

"**Because there is a war coming."**

"**Coming against who?"**

"**The Divergent."**

"**Who's the Divergent?"**

"**A race of people that is much more advanced than the normal ones. Erudite and Dauntless are trying to overthrow everything and assume command over all the Factions."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because Jeanine is a fucking bitch that's why."**

"**She seemed nice to me."**

"**That is just a front. She's the leader of the smartest Faction Christina. She's playing everyone."**

"**How do you know that Leader Max isn't playing you?"**

"**I'm letting him think he's keeping me in the dark, but what he doesn't know is that I already know about the war."**

"**We have to warn everyone," I stood up.**

"**We only need to warn the Divergent."**

"**Who's Divergent?"**

"**Me and my brother for starters. Tris is included in that circle as well."**

"**We have to tell her."**

"**Don't worry, Tobias is already on it."**

"**Okay, so what do we do now?"**

"**We wait until after the third round of training."**

"**What would that be?"**

"**Facing your fears."**

"**What are your fears?" I asked him and sat on the bed next to him.**

**He kept quiet and just sat up. It was evident in his face that I struck a nerve, "The fear of losing my brother; the fear of losing myself; the idea of losing my spot as Scout Leader; and now, the thought of losing you."**


	3. Chapter 3

**-One-**

I woke up with Christina sleeping soundly in my bed. It was the end of the week and time for me to get back to work. I slowly and quietly got out of bed to get to the bathroom. I quickly undressed and showered. I wrapped a towel around my waist and brushed my teeth. On my way out I saw Christina sitting up in my bed. Her beautiful chocolate eyes still had sleep in them and she rubbed it from them, "Mornin' sunshine," I said and stuck the toothbrush back in my mouth.

"Hey," she said sleepily, "Is it time for training already?"

"You actually have a few hours. Enough time for you to go back to the Dorm and change and get something to eat. I have to get to the Grounds to set up."

"Set up what?" she rolled out of bed and pressed her shoulder against me.

"Today will be focused more on target practice with blades."

"Okay," she kissed me on my cheek and walked toward the door.

"Wait, that's it?" I went back to the bathroom and finished brushing my teeth.

"What?" she laughed and came into the bathroom.

"Nothin'," I waved her off, "Now you have to go."

"Can you not just skip today?" she hugged my waist.

"Today I cannot," I smiled at her and takes her hair back with my hands, "I'll meet you later," I kissed her forehead and pushed her along.

-Christina-

I made it back to the Dorm and all the Initiates stopped what they were doing and looked at me, "Look who it is," Peter said smugly, "The girl flirting with the boss in order to pass Initiate Training because she's too weak to do it herself."

"Fuck you Peter!" I growled at him.

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but weren't you out all night with him? Probably sucking his cock."

"Fuck off!" I walked to my bed and pulled out a change of clothes.

"Didn't you?" Peter walked up behind me, "Didn't you moan his name as he fucked your brains out?"

I whipped around and kneed him in the balls, "He may have an eye for me, but that doesn't mean that I'm fucking him! Got it?"

He moaned in pain on his knees as he nodded his head, "Christina!" I heard.

I turned around and saw Eric walking toward me, "He started it!" I pointed at him.

"So why don't you finish it?" he crossed his arms.

I looked back at Peter and have him a sharp blow to the temple. He fell to his side and laid there motionless, "Good. Now that's out of the way, get ready for training."

He walked away and I headed for the showers. I showered, dried, and got dressed. I headed back out combing my still wet hair.

Tris walked up to me, "So, how was your night with One?"

"If you're implying that I slept with him, I didn't," I stated.

"What did you guys do then?"

"He cooked for me and we talked until we fell asleep," I smiled.

"He cooked? He doesn't seem like the type to be cooking. I hope what you ate was good at least."

"It was actually. He is such a great guy despite his brash and aggressive manor. One just has to get time to know him if he likes you. And you're one to talk. How did it go between you and Four?"

"Uh, it went okay," she was hiding something and the Candor in me stirred.

"Lies," I walked back over to my bed chuckling and sat down to put on my shoes, "What happened?"

She sat in the for across from me, "Im sorry, but if I could tell you, I would."

"Is it about Divergent?" I leaned in to whisper.

"How did you- One knows?" she whispered back.

"He's a Scout. He knows everything."

"Are you Divergent?"

"No and One seemed happy about it. We can't talk about this here," I put on my shoes and headed out.

We headed down to the cafeteria and I looked for One. He wasn't anywhere to be found. So I got my food and I went with Tris to his table. Surprisingly, he was not there, "Where's One?" a man came up to me and got in my face.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You were the last one to see him Initiate."

"That doesn't mean I know where he is."

"You might wanna get out of her face Stevens," One's voice came from behind the man standing in front of me.

Stevens gasped and his face went white and slowly turned to face One, "Hey One. I was just looking for you."

"Get the fuck out my face."

When Stevens moved away I saw the bruised patterned face of One. His eye was almost closed shut and his busted lip bled a little, "Oh my god! What happened to you?"

"I had a run in with a Scout of mine. He decided to go rogue and I had to take him out."

I felt as though he was lying but I couldn't get a beat on him, "Are you sure?"

"Eat quick and get to the training grounds Initiate," I gasped at his command and at the fact that he called me Initiate.

"But..."

"But nothing! All of you Initiates better eat up and stay full. There's going to be a full day's work."

"One? What's going on?"

"Listen to me Initiate, get away from my table and take your friends with you."

"What's wrong with you?"

"One?" Four walked up to him, "What are you doing?"

"Following orders Four. I'm going to the Training Grounds to set up. Make sure the Initiates get there on time."

"Who beat the shit outta you?"

"A former Rogue Scout."

"Former?"

"You can find his broken body at the fence."

"You should see the medic."

"No time. I have work to do. I'll do it afterwards," One walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Christina, go to him. He's lying about what happened to him."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you are the reason he is becoming more human. He needs someone like you."

I followed the path that was opened for One by Dauntless. One was practically charging through the crowd and eyes of confusion on me. I followed behind One until we made it to the Training Grounds.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Ten or so Dauntless members thought I've gone soft," he stopped before he went into the room, "So they decided to be bold and fight me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm still standing," he turned around and looked at me with those piercing grey eyes.

"That's not what I mean."

"For once into life I feel something more than rage. Something that everyone wished of me, but yet when it happens, I get punished for it."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is this...," he walked up to me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me in, "I will continuously fight everyone into way that has an issue with me being human for a change. I will stand by you no matter what awaits us for the future Christina. All I ask of you is that you fight byte side no matter how hard or challenging life gets for us. Can you do that for me?"

"I can," I tucked my arms into my chest and leaned into his, "I will."

"Good," he kissed me on the top of my head and we walked into the Training Grounds where Eric was already there and everything was already set up.

"One," Eric turned his head, "You doin better?"

"Yeah, I'm doing better."

"Sons of bitches got what they deserved."

"Not even in the slightest. Death is what I had planned."

"One of those kids happens to be the son of Max. So I'm glad I stopped you."

"That makes one of us," One moved past him, "What's the plan for today?"

"Knife throwing again. I'm thinking about you showing them how to throw a few."

"I'm not good at throwing knives," One stated.

"Bullshit One!" Eric exclaimed happily, "I've seen you run a blade through three people."

"You should've seen the last Head Scout. He was better than me."

"I've also seen him rape and kill women. So how much better was he?"

"You know what I meant Eric."

"I know what you said. You are the best Dauntless Member I have ever seen. And now with you in love, you're now even more human."

"How was I never human to begin with?"

"You've said more today than you have in years and you are going to be assigned to a new task," Eric took out a roll of paper.

"What task?" One took the rolled up piece of paper and unfurled it.

"Max has assigned you to make a new Scouting team from these Initiates. He wants you to have a team of five."

"What's wrong with the old team?"

"They're dead."

"WHAT?!" One crumpled up the piece of paper.

"They were caught stealing from Erudite and have been condemned to death."

"If there is something wrong with my team, I have final say on it!"

"Sorry, you were out training her," Eric said calmly.

"Then wait until I come back and I could've punished them myself! Where's Max?"

"In Erudite, but don't go bothering him. He's not in the mood to be dealing with Scouts. So choose five and train them," he said as the Initiates began filing in, "Perfect timing. Get your five chosen and move out Scout."

"You're not the boss of me."

"I am an Admin and I'm higher ranking than you."

"I am a separate Dauntless organization and Leader of it."

"An organization run by Admin."

"Only by Max and he isn't as much of an ass as you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're nothin but a Narrcasistic jackass who finds pleasure in the pain and suffering of others."

"I do not."

"My team is dead and you're telling me to just move on! They were my brothers!"

"Four is your brother and you don't even care about him! You hate everyone!"

"Fuck you!" One turned to the Initiates, "I need four brave souls to come with me! Which of you four wants to experience real training?"

They all just stayed there not moving or making a sound, "Christina, choose four members that shall be trained and have them go to the roof after they get dressed! Talk to Four about your uniforms," he demanded and walked out of the room.

"Tris, Will, Al, and Peter. Follow me."

...couple hours later...

After a long time of searching for One, we just decided to wait on the roof, "Thanks for dragging us all the way up here Christina," Peter scorned, "What's your deal with him anyway?"

"She likes me and I like her," One had a large duffle bag strapped to his back and a strap hugged his stomach. He was pulling his gloves onto his hands, "Now, today is going to be hell for all of you who don't get with the program."

"What program?" Peter asked.

"First Jumper!"

"Yeah?" Tris slowly stood up.

"You notice those flaps on your suit? When I do it, you all do it. Now, jump off the roof."

"What?"

"When I pull my flaps, pull yours. Now go!"

She reluctantly jumped and the rest of us followed suit. All of us were almost in a line when we saw One zipping past us whooping in excitement. He pulled his flaps and we did too. With the 'training' Four gave us we maneuvered our bodies to follow One. He led us to a clearing at the edge of town and pulled his cord. A white parachute burst from the top of his duffle bag and pulled him up and slowed his speed.

I pulled my chord and my chute yanked me back. I guided myself to the grassy clearing with piles of rubble and landed with the others.

"That was fucking amazing!" Peter laughed, "Do Scouts do this a lot?"

"During training yeah," One took off his duffle bag and unhooked his chute from his back, "Now get lined up!"

We took off our chutes and got lined up as One pulled out five of the same silver poles I trained with and set one up in front of each of us, "Today is the official start of your six month training," One backed up and stood in front of me who was in the middle, "This part of your training will test your mental endurance. This is my mental test for you. Once I see that you've passed, you shall move on."

"Wait, what kind of test are we going to do with a pole?" Peter asked.

I smirked and so did One, "Take off your jackets," we did, "Hang up your jackets... Put your jackets," I just wrapped my jacket around my shoulders and not put it on, "Take off your jackets... Drop your jackets..."

"What's the point in this?" Peter groaned in distain.

"Pick your jackets back up... Hang them up," he ignored Peter.

"What's all of this bullshit have to do with training?" Peter demanded.

One just repeated what he said and all but Peter followed his command, "I want you all to do this process until I say you're done for the day then we shall work on some Flow techniques. After that, we'll go back to this."

"I'm not doing it," Peter put his jacket back on, "I'm going back to the compound."

"We aren't anywhere near he compound Peter. Good luck trying to get back without a map."

"Where the fuck is the map?" One tapped his temple, "Then tell me how to get back."

"Turn around and bend over so I can just put my foot up your ass."

"Do you wanna go a few rounds?" Peter yelled.

"You wouldn't last one. Now get the fuck out my face Matthews," Peter gasped, "Oh yeah. I know everything about you. Especially your father."

"Don't you dare say anything to anyone!"

"Why not? Is it too much for you to handle?"

"Shut up," Peter dropped to his knees and begged, "Please shut up!"

"Then stand up and listen for once Initiate."

"Okay, okay..." Peter nodded and slowly stood up.

"This is the last day of your lives. My purpose is to destroy you on the inside and from the ashes I will make you new. I'm not going to say the next six months of your life will be easy because it will be very hard. You will question who you truly are and you will want to quit but I will push you through. So if you have any questions or there's something that you don't like about my teaching styles... don't come running your fucking mouth off at me because I don't give a shit. Now lets get this shit done and over with.

-Story break-

"Can I tell what happens next?" One said, "I like this part."

"Sure," Christina said.

"I want a part of this story as well," Tobias states, "This part has to deal with all of us."

"No, this is about me and One," Christina chuckled.

"Fine, fine," Tobias shrugged.

-One-

...six months later...

I sat on a roof of a crumbling two story house over looking the restricted area of the Dauntless Faction. It has been quiet for the last hour. The Initiates have been tasked with working as a team to find me and take the coin I have in my right front pocket. The catch is, is that the person who gets the coin is the winner.

I heard movement near a house across the street and shook my head, "Shouldn't have given yourself away Initiates," I leaned back and swung my legs back to roll back onto the slanted rooftop. I dropped into a hole in the roof and landed on the worn carpet floor beneath me. I grabbed my sniper dart gun from the corner and pointed it out of the window. Through the scope I saw Christina poking her head out of the side of a building. Her hair was long as it dangled over her shoulders and her eyes were hardened. She looked around then looked up. Her gaze looked directly into my scope and she immediately hid back behind the wall, "Smart girl."

I heard the clicking of a gun and a barrel pressed at the back of my head, "I know she is," it was Peter.

"You won't shoot me," I said without moving.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I felt the barrel leave my head and a dart hitting the back of my knee. I roared and fell back. The serum in the dart successfully simulated the pain of an actual bullet, "Give me the coin One," I stared into the barrel of his gun.

"Not gonna happen," I smiled at him when I saw a red dot in the middle of his forehead.

"What are you going to do?"

Before he could speak a dart was lodged into the middle of his forehead. He fell back roaring and cussing in pain. I stood back and faltered to m knees. I grabbed my rifle and looked back out through the scope out of the window. I saw no movement and heard nothin outside of the groans of pain Peter still made.

I slowly moved away from the window on my knees. I had to keep a sharp eye out for them because they managed to sneak up on me without my knowing. I have taught them well.

I took the dart out of my leg and limped out of the house. I lifted my gun and finger on the trigger as I looked around to see if I could see anyone. Since I didn't, I cautiously moved down the street and was now very paranoid. My senses where heightened as I moved around the streets.

I heard movement behind me and I whipped around to see it and saw nothing. Rocks fell to my left and I pointed my gun in the direction of the noise. Noises were all around and I was being so fucked with and I caught on their plan. The first part was to wound and the prey. The next step now is to disorient and fuck with the prey. The next step is to strike. Ooooh how I taught them well.

I heard maniacal laughter and a dart whizzed passed my head. I hated how well I taught them. I moved quickly and went inside of an abandoned house. As I went in, a dart hit me in the shoulder, "Dammit!" I fell forward and landed on my hands and knees. I pulled the dart out of my shoulder and stood back up. Pain spread through my shoulder and I moved into the back of the house. When I got out of the back and went into the backyard, I was greeted with four guns to the face. I raised my hands with my gun in my right and exhaled in despair, "Fuck me right?"

"If you don't want us to shoot you, say the magic words," Christina smirked.

"Uh, blow me," I dropped my gun.

"Give me the coin."

"Why should I give you the coin? All the others want to be he best."

"We've agreed that we really don't need to have one best. All that's important is that we became a team to take you down," Tris stated.

"What would Four think if he knew you weren't the best? Maybe he would dump you. He wants a strong girl as a girlfriend. Not some girl that would work with lesser thans. People who are of lower ranking of herself shouldn't be with her."

"Don't listen to him Tris," Will said, "He's just fucking with you."

"I know he is."

"What would your parents think? You left Abnegation to just flake out of training. Your brother Caleb is doin well in Erudite. We've seen it. We've seen him be successful in Erudite. Three months in and he already has a place among the people there. What do you have?"

"Shut up!" she shot me in the upper right arm. I dropped my weapon and immediately pulled the dart out of my arm.

"You see. You're allowing your anger to overwhelm you. Which means that you do worry about not being the best. It's eating you alive Prior. Just admit that you think you're better than everyone and I'll give you the coin."

"Don't fall for the bait Tris," Christina ordered, "He's already beaten."

"Oh really. Because the man that was shot moments ago may want revenge."

"Why's that?" Tris spoke up first, which I deciphered as her being Peter's shooter.

"Oh you know, just the fact that in three... two... one... show time."

Four darts launched themselves into the backs of the Initiates. They all growled in pain and fell, "C'mon One, give me the coin," he shot me in he chest and I fell back and groaned in the pure agony I was suffering.

"On behalf of myself and your team, fuck you," I stammered. I looked into the eyes of the short and curly bearded teen.

"No, fuck you," he knelt down and began feeling my pockets. He found the pocket with the coin in it and pulled out the golf coin.

"Congratulations mate, you and your team won. You're the best."

"You taught well."

"Now that that's out of the way. We can go back home and I'll have your fears tested tomorrow," I grunted into a seated position and pulled the dart out of he aching muscle it had embedded itself into.

"Wait, that's it?" Peter seemed confused, "You said that there were three parts to the finals. This was only one and facing our fears was last. What about the fighting?"

"Don't worry. It'd be done and over with before bedtime kiddies," I stood up and helped Christina to her feet.

"What?" Christina looked to me. I loved the way she looked with her hair matted with dirt and grim and sweat clinging to it and her skin. Sssssss... finger licking.

"It's up to Peter now when that will happen and it will happen quick and it will happen fast."

"Why not do it now?" Peter smirked.

"You're a diva Peter. You want an audience. You want people to see you taking me down. You won do it here. You're too much of a self-obsessed ass to allow your moment of glory to be missed."

"Touché," he nodded.

"Lets go get showered and changed for dinner."

We limped our way back to Dauntless where guards wandered the roof and two stood at a door, "Welcome back Scouts," the woman on the right smiled, "Haven't seen any of you in almost two months."

"How's it goin Leroy?" I hugged her and I just felt Christina's eyes bore into the back of my head.

"It's about time you guys came back. Y'all smell like shit."

"That's what we get for being out without a good hot shower in months."

"Get in there and get some rest," she opened the door and we went in.

I escorted the team all the way down to the Initiate Dorm, "Why are we here?" Peter asked.

"To shower in peace of course," I said, "When you're done showering, meet me back at the dinner table."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower in my own quarters," I smiled and collected the guns from each of them.

"Do we have to babe?" Christina was trying to seduce me. The way she asked and bit her lower lip and the way she swayed her hips as she walked up to me. It got me sooo hot and horny for her.

"Y-y-yes...," I felt so weak as she turned around and pressed herself against me. I felt her ass press against my half mast erection and I allowed it to get fully hard. She turned around in my arms and looked up at me, "Uuuuuuuh... I th-th-thi... oh phew, oh God. Is it getting hot in here."

"That's right Christina," Will laughed, "Show him who's boss."

"I think you can manage at least me coming with you," she looked at me with pleading eyes, "The others can just shower down here."

"Then Tris would be the only girl down here."

"She can shower in my room One," Four smiled as he came walking up to us, "So you don't have to worry about it."

"Okay, I think that's acceptable."

"Hey babe," Four kissed Tris, "Haven't seem you in a long time."

"I know, I've just been heavily training with this asshole," Tris pointed to me with her chin.

"That asshole happens to know what he's doing. Have you guys done the coat rack exercises?"

"Yeah," Peter piped up, "We had to do it for almost two weeks before we realized that he was teaching us some basic fighting moves."

"Yeah, he was pretty hard on us, but I think we learned a thing or two," Christina hugged me more.

"Hey Four, how's business been doin? Any of the Initiates become Factionless?"

"You know there always are. Luckily for you you got at these five before that. It'd have been nasty if Tris or Christina got cut from Dauntless. But enough chit chat, lets get ready. All of the Initiates who stayed want to see you guys."

"I'll meet you guys back here in an hour," I said and pulled Christina along with me. We used our skills to stay in the shadows as we made our way to and down the dark labyrinth. I punched the code to my room and went inside. When the door closed, Christina jumped me. She jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I grabbed her nice firm ass for support- and personal gratification- and we mashed out lips together. I sat on my bed and Christina moved her legs and she straddled me with her knees on either side as her tongue was assaulting the inside of my mouth.

-Story interruption-

"So mom," Ashely leaned in, "You're the actually horn dog in the family."

"Yeah, I am and your father doesn't seem to mind," Christina laid down with her head in One's lap, "Is that a problem?"

"Ya know, for everyone's sake, you should be as descriptive as possible about your first time One," Peter suggested, "So your kids know too."

"Yeah, c'mon dad," Joshua smiled. She looked just like her mother when she did, "Tell us about your first time."

"Nah, it's too graphic for young viewers," One said.

"Oh c'mon babe," Christina looked up at him, "You should tell them. Everyone wants to hear it," she placed a hand on his face, "Are you afraid?"

"You know what I'm afraid of and telling this story isn't one of them, but I'm not going to tell thy part of the story."

"What if I told it, since apparently I'm more of a Scout than you are."

"Like hell you are!" One exclaimed, "I am Senior Scout out of all of us and the whole damn Division. I'm tellin the story!"

"Then tell it babe," Christina then looked outward toward our guests, "I love fucking with his ego."

"You know what, fuck you Chris," One said with all the love and respect in the world.

"After the story," she lifted her body high enough to kiss One, "We can fuck all you want then."

One pushed her head back down, "Silence Infidel and allow me to tell the story."

-One-

I was rasping as I trailed kissed up and down Christina's neck. She had her hands on my shoulders and she was panting heavily as we ground our hips together. I hugged her waist and I began nipping at her neck. She moaned as she proceeded in running her hands through my hair. She the giggled, "Your beard tickles."

"Then you're gonna die of laughter," I nuzzled her neck with my mouth and she laughed. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I carried her all the way to the bathroom.

I set her on her feet and we kissed as we stripped each other of our shirts and pressed ourselves against each other, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yeah..." she said softly, "I want this... I love you..."

"... I love you too..."

I led her over to the shower and turned on the water. Christina took off everything except for her black boxers. I looked at her with awe because it was the first time I've seen a naked woman and embarrassment set in. I kinda didn't want to get naked in front of her now, but I knew I had to. So I stripped down to my boxers and I noticed her cheeks had a hue of red in them.

-Story Break-

"I don't wanna continue guys," One was blushing heavily, "It's pretty simple and easy to figure out what happens next."

"Oh c'mon One, just do it," Tris took a bite out of her sandwich of some sort, "You wanted to tell the story. So you tell all of it."

"How about Chris tell it then? I don't wanna continue."

"Awe, did you cum before she did?" Peter mocked.

"You know what? Let's take this outside. I'll fuckin' kill you!"

"To get to Peter, you'd have to go through me," a woman walked in.

"Then I'll take his dead body and beat the shit outta you with it, Jenna."

"Hello everyone," Jenna greeted the Scouts and the others who've joined us for the story.

"Hi Jenna!" they all said in unison.

To be honest, everyone was scared of Jenna. She is in charge of Discipline Affairs. And to get even more honest, One's a little scared of her too. Anything she says practically goes when it comes to punishment.

"What are you doing here?" One asked, "I thought you were still on the Mitchell case."

"Michelle," she corrected One, "Committed suicide late last night and I closed the case. Since my day is free, I decided to come here. What's going on?" she pulled a folding chair from the closet and sat at the door of the room.

"One is trying to tell the story of how we first met," Chris said.

"Awe, how nice. I've read the story a million times. Did you talk about the time you almost had Christina killed?" she laughed.

"Why do people keep saying that?" One groaned, "I was just showing her how I traveled from one side of Dauntless to the other."

"Hey guys," Jenna's son came in, "What's goin on?"

"I'm telling a story and-!"

"Woah! Did you tell them about Chris' near death experience?"

"I will fucking shoot you," One said with much aggression, "I will unload a hundred and fifty-six fucking thousand rounds into your fucking face."

"What did I do Scout?"

"I've had that question asked too many fucking times you fucking piece o' shit."

"That's my son you're talking to," Jenna got defensive, "I will have to punish you for that."

"For what? Being an ass. There is no law against Assholeism! I should know, I wrote the fucking laws."

"That's my son. How would you like it if I called your son an A-hole, huh?" Jenna looked to Ashely and said, "You're an A-hole!"

"Woah, what did you do Ashely to deserve that?" One chuckled.

"Maybe it was the time I left a flaming back of shit on her front porch," Ashely laughed.

"You did that?" Jenna got upset and flustered.

"Or it could've been the time I shaved her cat's fur off."

"Or how about that time you and I egged her car?" One and Ashely laughed their asses off.

"You guys are such jerking A-holes!" she stood up, "I have to punish your son for that."

"You kinda deserved it though," Ashely said to her.

"Kinda did," One seconded, "You're a bit of a bitch who needs to lighten up. I can throw a lamp at you to you want or I can have my daughter Josh do it?"

"Okay, I do admit that I am overbearing at times."

"No shit fucktard," Chris looked at her.

"Do you people have to use that language?" Jenna got even more flustered and if showed because her face was getting red.

"You know what I love about the Judicial System," Chris sat up, "When someone of darker skin gets filed, their filed as colored for their ethnic race. White people are the colored ones. Blue when their sad, green when their sick, and red when their mad. So who's the real colored one," she laughed as did Josh and Ashely and a few other "colored" people in the room.

"Can we stop the language?" Jenna asked.

"Can you at least start it Mullins?" Peter asked, "I mean, we're all just friends here. Not a single one of us is working right now. Just sit down and chill out. Fuckin' Buddha Munchies, geez!"

"I was raised to not use foul language."

"That's because Abnegation was too sweet to use that kinda language," One pointed.

"Hey now, don't rag on Abnegation," Caleb said.

"Who the fuck are you? You helped Jeanine try and take over the Factions and in the midst of that had your parents killed. You don't have a say in this!"

"I'm with Caleb on this one," Tris agreed, "It's where I grew up."

"The Factions are no more guys. So why cling to the past? I don't cling to Dauntless."

"And yet Dauntless training has secured you a spot as our Clan leader."

"What point are you tryin' to get at Tris?"

"All of us are still our Factions by nature," Jenna said and the room grew quiet."

"Our kids don't know about the Factions and how... shitty it was," Jenna said, "It was horrible. You don't know all that we have lost. You're the only one so hasn't lost anything."

"I lost my mother," One's voice grew heavy.

"Babe, you don't have to do this," Chris looked at One.

"I lost my mother to Erudite like you all did."

"Can we move on from this and get back to the story?" Tobias asked, "This is something that One doesn't have to deal with right now."

"Shut up Four. You don't know what I want," Chris scooted back to sit in her husband's lap and held him.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here," One hugged her, "I think you all should leave," she told everyone, "Just give him time to calm back down," One cried into her chest and copped a feel, "Hey!" she smacked his hand away, "Not when people are present," she told him.

"**Um, okay, stories over," Jenna seemed happy about it, "Let's get back to work everyone."**

"**All except for the Scouts," One sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I have to finish this story," he looked at the floor, "Jenna, your kid is staying here and that's an order."**

"**Okay," she dipped her chin and walked out of the room with the rest of the people and her son was left in the room along with all the scouts.**

"**This is the rest of the story," One said and continued speaking.**

**-End Story Break-**

**-One-**

**Christina and I stripped ourselves of the clothing we had left and we were just more embarrassed than anything. She looked away and covered herself as her face reddened. I held her close and our bodies fit perfectly together. She looked back up at me and **

**-Story Interruption-**

**"Okay, okay," Ashley shook his head, "Never mind, never mind. I take it back. I don't want to hear about your first time with my mother."**

"**Your mother?" Joshua asked, "She was mine first."**

"**That's a damn lie!"**

"**Hey, watch your fucking mouth!" Ashley hissed back.**

"**I will wring both your necks if y'all don't shut up and let me finish!" One stated and his kids went quiet, "Thank you now as I was saying."**

"**No, let's skip a head a little because it doesn't really matter after that point. We can kinda fill it in as we go," Christina suggested, "I'll take it from here."**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Christina-**

**I was in a room with all of the simulation equipment, "So what are we doing here?" I asked him.**

**"I want to show you my fears. They've changed a little and I want to share them with you," he continued looking at the screen, "I have it set up so you can be an on looker and not actually involved. I want my fears to come at me without being contaminated by foreign influences," his voice was cold and dark.**

**He picked up two syringes and handed one to me. At the same time we stuck needles in our necks and injected the serums. He went back to the computer screen and pushed a button. My mind was thrusted into darkness and all that was there was One and me, except it wasn't me. I was here and standing in front of him.**

**I had a gun pressed against my temple prepared to fire, "Christina!" he spoke to me hallucination as though it were real, "Don't do this!"**

**"I don't love you anymore One. It never would have worked out between us. You were meant to be a alone. Live alone... die alone," I told him and my heart felt heavy because not once have I even thought that about him.**

**"Okay, just don't pull the trigger Christina."**

**"Fuck you!" I hissed at him.**

**"Christina! NOOOO!" he tried to stop me, by it was too late. I pulled the trigger and the bullet passed through my head and I fell to the ground.**

**One dropped to his knees and crawled over to my dead body. He took the gun from my hand and pulled me into his lap. I moved in front of him and dropped to my knees. He was sobbing as he kissed my blood spattered face. He then looked up and directly at me, "Brother, what have you done?" I looked behind me and scooted to the side. It was Four.**

**"I didn't do this. She did this to herself."**

**"No, I saw you kill her," Leader Maxie came out of the darkness, "For killing the one that was supposed to love you, I am stripping you of everything. You are now Factionless!"**

**"No! I didn't kill her! She killed herself!"**

**"I saw you kill her!"**

**"I DID NO SUCH THING!" One bellowed.**

**"Enough!" Leader Max pulled out a gun and shot Four in the head.**

**"NOOOOO!" One lunged up and at Leader Max. One tried to spear him, but when he did, Leader Max disappeared.**

**A second after that I brought out of the simulation to hear One violently grunting and sobbing. He was in a corner hugging his knees with his eyes closed. I had tears steaming my face as well and I moved to him and like in the simulation, I dropped to my knees in front of him, "One?" I called to him and he didnt respond, "One!"**

**He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me, "It wasn't real," I told him, "None of it was real."**

**"It felt so real," he cried, "I saw you die right in front of me!"**

**"It's okay," I told him, "It's over now. It's over."**

**He nodded and it took him a few minutes to stop crying and stand back up. As he stood, he wiped the tears from his face and he hugged me, "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost you."**

**"I know, I know," I tried to keep from smiling because I found it flattering that one one of his fears was losing me. My stomach gave away my hunger and I didn't want to be insensitive, so I kept my mouth shut.**

**"Let's get some dinner and we can train some more," he let go of me and took my hand. We headed out of the door and was greeted by Four.**

**"You show her your fears?" he asked, "Good," Four then looked to me, "You break his heart-!"**

**"And you'll have my ass. Yes I know," I told him.**

**"No, I was going to say that he's gonna have your ass," he pointed at his brother, "A vengeful One isn't a good thing for anyone."**

**"What do you mean by that?" I hissed at him.**

**"He's just crazy is all. I've never seen his vengeful side, but I know he's smart and he can do stuff to you without even laying a hand on you."**

**"I won't break his heart," I squeezed his hand, "He's too sweet for that."**

**"Yeah, okay," Four smiled and rolled his eyes, "Saying he's sweet is like saying water isn't wet."**

**"Fuck you Four," One smiled a little, "I'm sweet."**

**"And Jeanine Matthews is stupid as hell."**

**"I'll fucking kill you!" One punched Four in the arm.**

**"Awe, he's so cute when he's in love."**

**"Having a twin is a pain in the ass," One punched his brother again.**

**I jumped back, "Twins?" I exclaimed.**

**"Yeah. Fraternal brothers," Four shrugged, "Sharing a womb is the only thing we've ever truly shared."**

**"You look so different."**

**"That's what Fraternal Twins means Christina," One said, "We don't look alike but we were born at the same time."**

**"Anyway, Christina is hungry and we need to get down to dinner," One stated.**

**"Good thing. The Scouts you're training are getting antsy."**

**When we got to the table with our food, Tris, Will, Al, Peter, and Ulriah, stood up and saluted One. One saluted back and sat down with his tray, "No need to talk all at once," One stated after a few minutes of silent eating.**

**"Sorry," Tris said, "We are just still tired from training."**

**"And our bodies hurt," Will rubbed his arms.**

**"Get used to it because I haven't even got to the good part yet. All five of you will be facing your fears tomorrow."**

**"But I thought we had our Final tomorrow," I pointed out to him.**

**"You do and this is the preliminary round," he shoved a piece of steak in his mouth.**

**"How come you're now telling us?" Will said in agitation, "Right before the Finals. We don't even know what the final is."**

**"I am fully aware of that."**

**"You know what, I quit," Will wiped his hands, "I don't care if I'm Factionless. I'm done here."**

**"Do you think God loves winning?" One asked and we all looked at each other with confusion.**

**"Excuse me?" Will raised an eyebrow.**

**"Do you think God loves winning?"**

**"I don't follow."**

**"When you meet God and he inquires why you didn't follow through on your training. I don't think because it was hard, would be a sufficient enough Reply!" he slammed his fist on the table on the last word and the whole room went silent.**

**"I vowed to train you and train you I shall! If you quite on me now, I'll kill you myself! And you won't have to worry about jack shit then! So if you wanna quit, leave Dauntless now and I'll come find you and kill ya when I'm done eating!"**

**Will looked at his plate and began moving his food around, "Now that's more like it William. I don't train quitters. I knew from the start that you were going to be something special. Which is why I allowed Christina here to choose you."**

**"You knew I would choose him?"**

**"Woman please," One smirked as he looked at me, "William here has a crush on you and you're just stringing him along despite your relationship with me; Allen, Beatrice, and Ulriah, you formed a connection with off the bat; and Peter is an asshole and you had a hunch that I was going to help you shut his fucking mouth for a change."**

**"How'd you even know my reasonings?"**

**"They don't keep me here because I'm gorgeous, hey keep me here because I'm smart," he nodded and chuckled a little, "I know all my little chocolate chip."**

**I whipped my eyes back to my food and blushed heavily at his compliment, "Chocolate chip?" Ulriah scoffed, "You call her that? What kind of nickname is that?"**

**"Listen here you son of a bitch's asshole, I...," his voice trailed off and he just sputtered out syllables, "Fuck it!" he exclaimed and stood up. He climbed onto the table. When he did, the members if Dauntless went silent within two minutes, "My fellow Dauntless members! I have a confession to make! I am no longer angry!" there were a few whoops and shouts of excitement, "I am now feeling human for once in my life and I owe it all to my girlfriend Christina! She made a challenge to me that I sadly turned down but after some thinking on the matter. I'm going through with it," he looked down at me, "Stand up," I did and he stretched out his hand and helped me onto the table next to him, "I love this woman!" I gasped and he turned to me, "I love you chocolate chip."**

**he kissed me and the whole crowd went wild. They stomped their feet and they slammed their metal mugs against the tables, "Why are you doing this?"**

**"Because I don't care," he jumped off the table and helped me down.**

**Soon after, I heard a feint series of beeping. One looked down at his watch that was now flashing, "Shit!" he pressed a button to stop the beeping.**

**"What is it?"**

**"I'm late for something. We gotta go. Choose one other member and come with me to the roof."**

**"What are we going to do?" I asked.**

**"A Night Op," he kissed my forehead and began walking down the isles of the cafeteria.**

**"Tris!" she shot up, "C'mon!"**

**"What about us?" Peter asked.**

**"He only asked for one!" I rushed, "C'mon Tris! The rest of you get some rest for tomorrow."**

**-One-**

**I looked through binoculars out at a fleet of trucks being loaded up with crates. Me, Christina, and Tris laid on top of the Erudite Headquarters, "I still don't get why we had to come along if we are just going to lay here," Tris said.**

**"I just need help just in case things go wrong," I set down the binoculars and looked to the blonde.**

**"What do you plan on us doing?" Christina asked.**

**"Your brother is here right Jumper?" I turned my head to look at the blonde on my left.**

**"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"**

**"I wanna ask him a few questions is all."**

**"You're not gonna hurt him are you?"**

**"Nah, he's better to me alive then dead."**

**"What?"**

**"If I'm going to hurt someone I have no emotional connection to, I hurt to kill. Not to wound."**

**"What kind of intel are you looking for?"**

**"Why Dauntless is working with Erudite at night and in this manor? I also want to know what are in those crates."**

**"How are you going to find him?"**

**"I'm going to access the mainframe here and find him. Caleb Prior, right?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Okay, I want you Jumper to be on that building in front of us. You are the best sniper on the Scout team," Christina scoffed, "Sorry babe," I looked to her and shrugged then turned back to the blonde, "Of anything goes wrong or those trucks move before I get out. Snipe the drivers."**

**"What about me?" Christina asked.**

**"If there are any stray trucks trying to leave, stop them at all costs," I stood up, "But remember, stay I'm the shadows like I taught you."**

**"Yes sir," Christina was hurt, but she knew that I'd never mean to hurt her.**

**I moved off the roof and went down the ladder leading toward the ground. Moving as fast and as quietly as I could, I snuck past a few Dauntless Members and went through a back door into Erudite. I combed my hair to the side and straightened my blue jacket and dusted the dirt off my clothes. I pulled out a pair of glasses from my inner jacket pocket and out them on.**

**I walked down the white halls until I came across two people making out. One was in black and the other was in blue. The Erudite woman was mouth fucking the Dauntless man. I cleared my throat and they stopped to look at me, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Erudite asked.**

**"I'm Nick Aarons madam. IT Consultant and I was just trying to find me way to the Data Room is all."**

**"Why so late at night?"**

**"Because I'm not a people person and I work better in the evening. Grant me safe passage or Jeanine will catch wind of this little endeavor. I also don't think Max would approve of this."**

**"You won't say anything Aarons," the Dauntless got in my face to try and intimidate me. I kept a straight face and his eye twitch, "You got balls kid," he smirked, "Now get goin'."**

**"Thank you kind sir," I dipped my chin and continued down the hall.**

**I made it to a series of panes of glass in front of a dark room. It was filled with servers and a computer with a key panel sitting in front of it.**

**I unlocked the door with a key I managed to swipe off the girl from before and unlocked the door. I went inside and pulled out a cylindrical flash drive. I shoved it into a circle port and the computer's key panel came on. I typed in 'Caleb Prior' and the panel showed a picture showed up of a brunette kid. I selected the location tab and a map popped up. I saw a red dot on Erudite Headquarters and a blue dot was 2.1 miles away. I loaded his file onto my drive and took it out. The panel went black again and I left the room. I locked the door and headed toward the front entrance of the building.**

**"Cameron!" I heard and I stopped. I heard the voice of the one I used to call family. I turned around and saw a lady walk down the hallway, "Looks like someone is slipping on the sneaky factor," she smiled.**

**"Ya know, I'm only seen when I want to be seen," I told her.**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"I wanted to deliver a message from Max to Jeanine Matthews is all. Courtesy of me."**

**"Why you?"**

**"I'm the best at what I do."**

**"And what do you do exactly?"**

**"I'm just an Initiate Trainer is all Kitten."**

**"Where's the message then?" she held her notepad closer to her body.**

**"Here," I pulled out a rectangle flash drive from my back pocket and handed it to her.**

**"Thank you and I will get it to her once we are done here."**

**"Thanks Kitten."**

**"I really am sorry for what I did."**

**"Don't bother with an apology. I would've done the same thing."**

**"You didn't go through what I went through, so don't try to understand."**

**"I was forced to watch and he did everything to me except what he did to you. He did everything to you what he didn't to me."**

**"Then why did you and Four stay then?"**

**"Because we loved Dauntless and we still do Kitten."**

**"I'm not Kitten anymore. It's Katherine now."**

**"You left us you know. We needed to stick together more than ever and you just left us."**

**"I'm sorry, I just had to get outta there."**

**"But why come here though?"**

**"So I could try and be smart enough to-!"**

**"Wait," I held up a hand and looked at the camera above us, "Hello Jeanine. Lovely evening is it not. No need to send Dauntless to come get me. I'm on my way up right now. Nice goin on sending this wench to your dirty work."**

**"What?" she faked being hurt.**

**"I was on my way up and you know it. I know what we need to talk about Jeanine. So when I get up there, I want a bottle of scotch waiting for me and I want no Dauntless on that floor, okay? I wanna talk in private," I looked back at Kitten, "I gotta go Kitten. I'll see you around, oh and by the way. On behalf of Four, burn in hell will you darling?"**

**-Christina-**

**I paced the roof top waiting for One to return, "Calm yourself C.C.," I heard in my ear.**

**I pressed the ear bur and responded, "C.C.?"**

**"It's short for Chocolate Chip," Tris chuckled.**

**"You know what, I hate you," I stopped and looked into the darkness. I saw a red dot from a rooftop and I knew it was Tris, "I can see your light."**

**"Any Scout can. We've been trained to see them. But other Dauntless haven't been trained. So I can leave it on."**

**"Just keep focused on the trucks."**

**"Hold on," she said.**

**I walked to the edge of the building and knelt before he ledge. I saw Dauntless moving out of the building and walked over to the trucks with their other Dauntless members, "What's goin on?" Tris asked.**

**"They're talking about the fact that they were all kicked out because of something secret going on the top floor. I think One is doing something."**

**"What do you have in mind?"**

**"I don't know," I heard the sound of gravel moving and I whipped around as I pulled out my revolver and pointed it into the face of Four, "What are you doing here?" I quietly hissed.**

**"One told me to meet him here at this exact time. Where is he?"**

**"Why is dickweed here?" Tris asked.**

**"He said that One told him to come," I responded.**

**"Let me talk to Tris," he told me and I pulled out a second ear bud and handed it to him. He shoved it in his ear, "Tris?"**

**"Hey Four. What's going on?"**

**"One told me to meet him here."**

**"What for?"**

**Just then, I felt something clasp my foot. I almost yelped as I pointed my gun at m foot and saw a hand around my foot. The hand moved off and pointed its index finger at me. It was mechanical and grey. A glowing line went down each finger segment and stopped at the knuckles connected to the back of the hand.**

**"Oh hey Cam," Four knelt down and held his hand open on he ground. The hand went into his and he picked it up, "I thought One put you in the care."**

**The hand flipped on its back and flipped him off, "What is this thing?"**

**"It's One's hand."**

**"His what?"**

**"His hand. He built this when lost his hand."**

**"He didn't tell me that he lost his hands," I felt kinda hurt and yet so fascinated.**

**"Then you heard nothing."**

**The hand jumped off Four and onto my shoulder and I froze, "It feels so weird."**

**A finger was lodged deep into my ear and I tried not to scream, "...and that's how I managed to get this suit."**

**"One?" I asked.**

**"Yes, but that doesn't explain who you are though," a woman's voice said.**

**"Jeanine, I am a Scout," the woman gasped as did I and Four.**

**"What is he doing?" Tris hissed.**

**"You're a Scout."**

**"Yes and I have a team of three surrounding the building."**

**"What for?" she seemed scared and afraid.**

**"We are looking for a man. I will not give you his name because he is related to one of my team members."**

**"Is there anything I can do to help you?"**

**"Stop all further contact with Dauntless concerning Night Operations."**

**"We have a unit of weapons for Dauntless. That's why they're here."**

**"Well okay then. I guess there's nothing else Jeanine. Actually... What do you know about Scouts?"**

**"They're a secret organization that protects all factions. They're a Faction above us, yet they serve us."**

**"We are all those things and we also are better than Dauntless by far. We six that have the capacity to wipe out everyone as well. But we won't because we are also called Neutrals. We don't choose sides. We only protect the balance of life and the Factions. We will stop at nothing to keep the balance."**

**"So, where are your headquarters based?"**

**"What are in those crates?"**

**"Weapons," she stated.**

**"I gotta go now. I got a member that needs coddling."**

**"Who's your member?"**

**"I call her Jumper Snips."**

**"Who?"**

**"Jumper Snips. She's was the first to jump on board. We call her snips because she snipped her index finger with scissors and she has a twitch every now and again."**

**"Got it boss," Tris said and we heard muffled shots and bodies drop. I looked over the ledge and saw all dead Dauntless members on the ground.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"You can call me Cameron Eaton."**

**"What Faction did you come from?"**

**"It won't matter because I have no file and my team doesn't have one either. We were all hand picked by the old Scout team and once we were picked all our files were erased and minds were also erased."**

**"Who's minds?"**

**"Our parents' of course."**

**"I want to get to know a Scout."**

**"I'll be by tomorrow with my team. My whole team and if you tell anyone, I can have all Erudites machines destroyed and you'll have to start over with scratch. I will have Chocolate Chip come in first and if anything happens to her, I'll kill you myself Jeanine."**

**"Do you love her?" Jeanine's voice sounded confident.**

**"I don't love her, but she is a Prior," Jeanine gasped, "And wasn't it a Prior who started up the Faction system?"**

**"Yes."**

**"So the Prior descendants are the actual Factions. Thy embody all five Factions my friend."**

**"Is it Beatrice Prior?"**

**"You wish. No one wants that garbage around here. So I had her slaughtered. It was fun sucking the life out of her as I strangled her after I had my way with her body."**

**"Where is her body?" Jeanine asked.**

**"I burned it down to the bone and used her bones to make a type of ash to help me make bullets."**

**"I can give you weapons for those buttons."**

**"Tell me something Jeanine. What is Divergent? Divergent is a group of people that are stronger than the average human."**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"I'm a Scout. I know everything. I also know that you plan on killing every one of them."**

**"Do you support Divergent?"**

**"On the contrary Jeanine, I want to slaughter their whole race."**

**"I have reason to believe that Beatrice Prior was Divergent. But since she's dead, I'll never know. Which is why I wan those bullets you made from her bones. So I can study more about Divergent."**

**"You know who is Divergent? Tobias Eaton," Jeanine and Tris gasped.**

**"Hold your cool Tris," Four stated.**

**"He just ratted you out and you're telling me to keep my calm!"**

**"He knows what he's doing Tris. He wouldn't throw me under the bus like that."**

**"Is he?" Jeanine asked.**

**"Nah, just messin with ya. I just wanted to see if you wanted them dead jus as much as I do. And you do. I love it."**

**We heard another woman speak up, "Miss Matthews! It's the Dauntless Members! They're all dead!"**

**"Don't look at me!" One exclaimed, "My men wouldn't kill any Faction Member without probable cause. I have taught them too well."**

**"Then who do you think killed them?"**

**"Legend has it that there's a rogue Head Scout lurking outside the fence. Legend says that he only shows up when there is a problem with the factions. We Scouts call him Master Scout. He's better than me and I'm the leader if the Scouts."**

**"Will you help us?"**

**"Depends... will you make me a serum that will allow me to control the minds of Dauntless if I give you a Divergent Member?"**

**"Yes! Yes!" Jeanine agreed.**

**"Good. Now I simply must go."**

**The hand took its finger out my ear and rested on my shoulder, "What the hell was that all about?" Tris asked.**

**"I think he's planning something big and we Initiates are just pawns in this sick twisted game," my heart hung heavily, "I thought he cared about me."**

**"He does Christina," Four told me, "Just don't stop believing. He loves you and you're just-!"**

**"No! I'm done!" I took the earbud out of my ear and dropped it on the ground, "I want to live a normal life and that's it."**

**"You're a Scout now and if you leave, One will have your head."**

**"Why shouldn't I leave?"**

**"Because he has a plan for all of us. The Faction's leaders are his bitches and he's going to fuck every single one of them in due time. You'll see."**

**"How does he think?"**

**"He comes of as an dumb arrogant ass to displace everyone he needs to displace; when in all actuality, he's a freggin' super genius."**

**"Are you as smart as he is?"**

**"No and thank God I'm not."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because there can't be two super geniuses in the Factions. Just one."**

**"You seem happy about that Four," Tris pointed out.**

**"That's because I don't want to spend my whole life always having to or wanting to think. It's such a bonerkiller really."**

**"If he wanted, could he uproot and shatter the Factions I asked."**

**"I could actually," One came from the darkness, readjusting his blue jacket, "But I don't want to at the moment. I see you met Cam."**

**"I did," I said as the hand jumped up and down on my shoulder, "He's very cute," I giggled.**

**"Yeah, just wait until he gets bigger. You won't find him cute then. Trust me," One walked up to me and raised his right hand up, " C'mon little one," he said and the hand crawled into his.**

**"How did you build it?"**

**"I spent some of my time stealing mechanism and robotic manuals and blueprints, and also some information on Tris' brother."**

**"When are we going to see my brother?" Tris asked and I relayed her message.**

**"We shall leave now and I'm not going to talk to him."**

**"What do you mean?" I asked.**

**"Jeanine is going to do it for me. All we have to do is listen in on their conversation. It will happen tomorrow mor... screw it. Christina, Four go home. Tris, come with me."**

**"Where are you going?" I grew restless.**

**"To see the Prior boy. I want you to go home and stay there until I get back okay?" he held my face and kissed me on the forehead.**

**"No, I want to come with you," I told him.**

**"C'mon Candor, don't start shakin' on me. Just do as I told and let the plan work," he looked up into the darkness and sniffed a few times, "Looks like the team is with us."**

**"How can you tell?"**

**"They're so sloppy with hiding."**

**"But you got caught just some time ago."**

**"That's because I wanted to be found," One looked to Four, "I talk to her today."**

**"Did you give her a hearty fuck you to her for me?" Four smirked.**

**"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"**

**"Who are we talking about?" Tris asked as she walked up with the sniper rifle. She looked so cute because the gun was almost as big as she was.**

**"Someone who used to be in our family is all. Leave it alone," Four said.**

**"I concur with Four here," One said, "This is above your rank."**

**"But he knows," I pointed at Four.**

**"That's because this person fucked him over too. Now, get outta here before I say something that I might regret."**

**"Not until you tell me who it is," I wanted to just tell at him but I also didn't want to blow out cover either.**

**"It's me," a woman slipped into the moonlight and she looked just like One. Short stocky build with cool grey eyes. The differences are that she had boobs and longer hair. Otherwise, she looked just like him.**

**"What are you doing here?" One asked.**

**"I know how you think Cam-!" she stopped and looked around at Tris and I, "One. I knew you'd be here. Besides we're twins. I can feel how you think."**

**"I wish I could believe that about you Kitten."**

**"Don't call me that," she stomped a foot for emphasis.**

**"That's your name is it not?"**

**"It's Katherine," she crossed her arms.**

**"You'll deserve that name when you are dead and Erudite engraves the name on your tombstone," One growled, "Now run along and leave us be."**

**"I want to help."**

**"Dropping dead would be a good start," Four stated.**

**"Four," I said.**

**"I agree with Four."**

**"One," I was so hurt at the fact that they wanted their sister dead.**

**"I know that you have a plan to try and counteract my own. But let me inform you that there is no stopping my plan. If I have to kill you I. The process, I will not hesitate to shoot you between the eyes," One growled.**

**"My plan is to help."**

**One's eye twitched, "You gave Jeanine the drive?"**

**"Yeah...?"**

**"Then you've already helped enough. Tris, come with me. Four, take Christina to the Heavens. Don't let her leave what if an so ever for any reason. I don't care if its wanting to use the toilet."**

**One grabbed Tris' wrist and disappeared. The gun dropped and Four picked it up, "What did he do?"**

**"A move that you'll learn in soon time," Katherine said.**

**"What happened between you three?"**

**"C'mon Christina," Four set a hand on my shoulder, "We have to leave."**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay dad," Ashley stood up and stretched, "I gotta go to bed."

"Awe man," Joshua whined, "C'mon and stay up with us. "

"Nah, I'm gonna go to bed," Ashley yawned and stretched his arms.

"That means imma have to go to bed as well," Joshua stood up.

"By guys," the twins waved at the gang before leaving.

Tris and Four moved to the couch the twins were on so they could hold each other, "So, you gonna finish the story or what, One?" Four teased, "Since the kiddies are gone, we can get all descriptive."

"Ah, I'm getting to it. I just want Christina to tell a bit of the story."

-Christina-

It has been a tense couple of weeks because of the information that was stolen from Erudite. One hasn't been seen for almost a week by anyone in out circle. I know Four has communicated with him in one way or another, but refrained from telling me. I have noticed that I have grown more and more angry over the last week.

I waited sitting in One's home couch. I watched the screens before me and after hours of looking adownem, I saw One walking straight up to a camera. I sat up as he pulled out a radio, "Christina, push the silver button to your right to talk."

I did, "Where the hell have you been?" I asked him.

"I am sorry, I have been outside the fence. I'm on my way home now," he turned into a black blur and disappeared. The radio dropped into a small hole of a grate and disappeared.

I knew that I had about ten minutes before he would be here. So I changed into these tight hugging black leather pants and a low cut tee. The tee showed a little cleavage which was good because I have noticed One 'looking' at me before. So I wanted to just give him a little treat.

When I came back out of the bedroom, I noticed the front door opened. I freaked out because I knew I had closed it. I walked over and closed the door, "I like that shirt Candor," I heard hoarsley whispered behind me. I whipped around and saw no-one, but I knew that it was One.

"I wore it only for you," I looked around the house to try and find One.

"I can see that," I stopped and looked up at the caged layer of the roof. I sas glowing lite-blue eyes looking down at me, "I like what you're wearing in all though. Why did you change for me?"

"I figure that since we have been together for a long time, I figured we can have a good time."

"You know what I am, but you still want me?" I nodded, "Another reason why I love you. You can see past what I want to be through to who I actually am."

He lowered himself from a bar and hung there by his legs. I walked up to him and kissed him. I held his face as we kissed like never before, "I love you so much," I broke the kiss to say. One reached up and grabbed to bar so he could drop his feet onto the floor.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, "I love you too," his big strong hands supported my back and we went back to kissing.

-Story Break-

"Despite One being all stick, he was very intimate that night," I leaned against One and he kissed my head.

"Awe c'mon Chippie," Tris whined jokingly, "Tell us the rest of the story. We wanna know what we're competing with."

"Fine," One said as he cuddled up next to me, "I'll explain the rest?" he directed the question toward me.

"No, I got this," I smiled.

-Christina-

One took me to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He laid on top of me and had his legs in between mine. The room began feeling hot and humid when he began kissing my collarbone. He kept kissing all the bare skin I was showing. His touch was so soft, so delicate, so contrary to what he usually touches things.

That night, I witnessed his vulnerable side. I watched him as he worked his way back up to my cheeks. He moved his face over mine, "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"What makes you think I'm not?" he kissed under my jawline and I shuddered. I soon felt a strong hand on my breast and I began freaking out a little. It was just that it was my first time and I felt like things were moving a little too fast for me. I thought I was ready, but apparently not, "What?" One looked at me with much concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side. I cried a little because I knew we both wanted it, but my body was saying no.

"Okay," he moved off of me and laid down to my right. Looking over, I saw him on his side just staring at me. Not with a scowl or look of disapproval as I expected, but of love and understanding. I smiled at him and he began smiling back. I leaned my head forward and kissed him soflty on the lips. He wrapped his arm around my front and pulled me in. He turned me around so we would be facing the same way.

The way he hugged me and the way our bodies fit together, was just amazing and it felt safe. His warm arms locked themselves in place around my waist as I felt his forehead nuzzle against the side of my head. One made a shallow instinctive thrust against my ass and that's when I felt his hard on press against me.

I clamped my thighs shut and mewled out of lust. He loosened his grip on me and backed his hips up a couple of inches. I pushed myself back on him and when I did, he hugged me tightly once more. I felt him grinding me and it just felt so right. I may not have been ready for sex, but I figure that he could get enjoyment out of this at least.

That following morning, I slowly woke up still in my clothes from last night and stretched my limbs. I didn't feel anything behind me so I looked. I didn't see One, nor did I hear anything, or smell any food cooking like usual. I got out of bed and looked around. I checked the ceilings for him, but he wasn't anywhere. I found a note hanging from a wall. It was pinned into the wall by a blade.

'Choco Chip,

Abnegation has fallen. Dauntless is next. Get out of there through The Underground. I know you hate going there, but you must do it. I'm holding off all of Dauntless from getting through to home. Now Go!' I pulled the blade out of the wall and put in a sheath that was on the small kitchen table.

I found a duffle bag and began stuffing it with weapons that lined one of his walls. Once the bag wws filled, I grabbed the picture of One and I hugging. I grabbed it and shoved it into my pocket. I then grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with some clothes. I had to rush out as quickly as possible because I began hearing voices on the other side of the front door.

I rushed toward the back of the house and saw a manhole missing its cover. I dropped the bags down the chute and followed them. I landed and at the bottom of the hoke was a tunnel. It went straight down and at the end was a flickering red glow. I put the duffle bag on my back and grabbed my pack to follow the light. It took five minutes almost and when I got there, I iust saw Abnegation houses burning in the distance.

I just kept pushing on as I disappeared behind a wall.

-One-

I had infiltrated Abnegation to try and help them prepare for Dauntless, but I was too late. Dauntless was already under the control serum and every last Abnegation died. I couldn't believe it. I was on my knees holding a dead child roaring and cursing the gods. That's when I thought of Christina. She was the one I had to protect now.

"You're too late," I heard behind me.

"Christina!" I exclaimed as I whipped around to look into those pretty brown eyes of hers. I whipped around and got to my feet. I noticed that her face wasn't as soft as I last remembered. It was dull and lifeless. Even the way she spoke seemed like she was doped up, "Baby, what's wrong?"

She raised a blade and pointed it at me. I pulled out mine from the back of my hip, "Christina!" I shouted, "Don't do this!"

"You are not as smart as you think you are Mister Camereon Eaton."

"Jeanine!" I tried not to show my fear, "Don't make me do this! She's My Everythiiiing!"

"I know. I want you to be broken little man. This so happens to be the most efficient and effective way in doing such."

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrgh!" I lunged at Christina as I spun my body around. I swung my fist out and struck downward. I felt my knuckles collide with the pretty face of Christina's. She was immediately dropped and was on her back unconcious.

"One!" I heard from behind me. I knew it was my brother and I then soon heard a second voice. It belonged to Tris.

"It was the only thing I could do," I dropped to my knees and pulled Christina into my lap. I cradled her and just cried, "She wasn't strong enough," I kissed her cheek and brushed her hair back.

"We gotta get outta here bro. Erudite and the rest of Dauntless already have thw rest of the Scouts. They're coming for you."

"I wanna burn them all," I looked to him and growled.

"I know, but right now. We gotta go. We have been granted safe passage to Amity."

"Amity?"

"Four?" a strained voice came from behind my brother. I looked back and saw Katherine dragging a heavy suitcase, "C'mon. We gotta go."

"She's not coming," I stood up with Christina in my arms, "You must go back."

"You are seriously going to leave me here?" she dropped the bag and I set Christina down gently.

"You left us behind. Now you'll know what it feels like."

"Oh yeah?" she got in my face.

"Yeah. You left us to bare the full burden of his wrath."

"I couldn't stay in Dauntless knowing that I was being abused the way I was."

"You still left. I Hate You!" I shouted.

"One," Four gave me a worried and saddened looked.

"Stay out of this Tobias."

"Don't you dare, fucking brush me out of this! She's my sister too!"

"No! She's just yours! I stopped having one after she fucking left!"

"Why can't you see that she left to protect herself better? You should feel happy for her!"

"We were supposed to stick together! But nooooo, she wanted to leave! I have no room for forgivness for her," I growled as I stared her down.

"Okay, look," Katherine sighed heavily, "I'm sorry okay. If you won't understand why I left, I'll just go," she turned to leave.

She walked right by her suitcase with her shoulders slumped over, "Cam, you can't just let her leave," Tris stated.

"Watch me," I hissed at her and turned around to fold my arms over my chest.

"Cameron?" I turned back around to look at Katherine, "Why did you call me Kitten when we were back on the roof? Actually, better question. Why did you even start calling me Kitten?"

I thought of the time that she and I played together back when we lived in Dauntless Prime. She would always pur like a cat when I would find her after a game of hide-and-seek. After I would find her, she would snuggle up to me like one. After a while, I just started calling her that. Those memories made me smile, "I remember why," but my smile didn't last for long, "You still left us all the same. I was so hurt at the fact that you had left..." my voice trailed off when I felt a liquid come from my eyes and roll down my face. I wiped it up with the tip of a finger and looked at it. The liquid was clear and unknown to me, "I'm leaking?" I questioned.

"No," Four smiled, "You're crying."

"No," I grew angry, "I don't do that," I shook my head as I backed up from them.

"One?" Katherine took a step forward.

"NO!" I took another step back, "I am being weak. I do not show weakness and crying is a sign of weakness."

"You aren't weak when you cry brother," Four explained, "All it is, is a sign that you can be strong enough to be vulnerable around people."

"I don't care," this crying wouldn't stop and it made me feel sadness. I couldn't stop myself from crying, so I just let it all out. I looked down at Christina and already a bruise began to form and it made me feel even worse, "I gotta get outta here," I picked Christina back up and cradled her in my arms once more. I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and turned to leave.

"Cameron," Four said, "C'mon man. Don't do this. Come with us and everything will be okay, I promise. Do it for Christina."

"But if she wakes up, she'll be under the control of Jeanine again."

Gun shots could be heard in the close distance, "We can swing by your lab and disable the chip in her. But we gotta hurry."

"Okay fine. But if Katherine comes, I want her to stay away from me as much as possible."

"With that attitude, I can already agree that," Katherine scoffed.

"Fine," I growled at her before walking away.

-Christina-

I slowly woke up with a dull throbbing pain on my left cheek. I noticed that I was in a weird place. I couldn't recognize the room around me. I began hyperventilating, but I saw One come into the room with a small towel in his hand and a bowl of hot water in the other. His cold grey eyes met mine, "Hey Christina," he set the stuff down on top of a small table before coming to my bed and sitting next to me.

He reached a hand toward my cheek and touched it. I winced in pain at first, but the pain went away. He kept looking at my face as he ran his thumb over the cheek, "Where are we?"

"Amity."

"Why?"

"Erudite is trying to seize control over all the factions. So Amity took us in and will protect us for a while."

"What happened to my face?" I asked.

His face and his voice soon turned grim as he spoke, "Don't you worry about it," sensing his hurt, I leaned into his loving touch. One leaned and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't fight it and melted into the kiss. I mewled in happiness as he began running his hand through my air.

I pulled him onto the bed and over me. I spread my legs so he could rest in between them. His hardening bulge in his pants made me feel special. Here I am, just a normal girl giving the most powerful person in all five factions a hard on.

All we did was kiss. Every so often he would give me a shallow thrust. One grunted as he made it to his hands and knees, "I gotta love you," he panted minutes later, we finally stood naked in front of each other. We both felt awkward about the whole situation and it showed with One. He seemed embarrassed almost. I couldn't really blame him for how he feels.

I took his hand and pulled him close to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing again. He seemed a little out of it and I did too, but we both had to release all of our built up tension. Whether it be emotional, physical, or sexual. We had to release it all right here; right now.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I felt his hard onpressing against my pelvis. It caused my body to soar in heat. He was hot and throbbing and by now, our instincts were in high gear. One picked me up and gently placed me onto the bed. The look on his face was soft and loving.

One lifted a foot of mine and kissed the side of it. He worked his way up to my thigh by kissing it. His soft wet kisses sent chills all over my body. He slowly went to his knees and pulled my hips to the edge of the bed. He kissed my inner thighs and my pussy caught fire.

He was teasing me and I didn't know why, "Why are you teasing me?" I asked him.

"I want you to feel worshipped by me," he breathed slowly. His now fierce gaze focused down in between my legs. He moved in and placed the back of my legs on his shoulders. I soon gasped when I felt his lips kiss my pussy.

My back arched and a small groan escaped my lips. He slowly and torturously licked me from the bottom to the top. I shuddered in response as he continued licking me. I ran my hands through his silken hair and groaned.

After a couple of minutes, I felt a pressure build within me. I was scared at first, but the sheer pleasure of it caused me to forget my fear. It soon grew too much when One shoved a finger inside of me. There was also a tingling of pain when he wriggled around his finger, but mostly good. I felt his lips wrap around the nub of flesh above his finger and I just went wild. My mind drew a blank as I let go and felt all of my energy instantly leave me. I felt my limbs go limp on the bed as the bed soon began shifting.

One's face appeared, "You okay?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I think I just came," I held his face. I didn't even notice that he was prepping himself to enter me, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I think so," I hugged his neck before he slowly made his way in filling me. The whole eternal process felt like my pussy caught fire. When he was fully hilted into me, our hips connected and I was just in unbearable pain. I closed my eyes as my legs wrapped themselves around the waist of my lover. I wanted him to pull out of me and be done with sex forever; but all things changed when One pulled out and slowly pushed himself back into me.

The pain did die down a little bit. That is when I figured out that the longer we fuck, the better it would be for me, "Christina?" I opened my eyes slowly to look, "Everything will be okay," One smiled. I smiled back and he began slowly pumping in and out of me. I moaned along with him as the pain began slowly going and immense pleasure took its place.

His hard on hit and reached places I would have never been able to imagine. He hit me hard and deep and I felt his tip almost hitting a sweet spot. This spot was at the back of my pussy and his tip was only grazing it. I wanted him to hit deeper to hit that sweet spot, "Deeper," I groaned, "Please!" I shook all over.

"Okay," he sat on his knees and laid back over me. This new position lifted my hips higher before he began plowing me. His tip finally hit that spot and I just went wild. I shook even more and my moans became more frantic and wanting.

"That's It! That's It!" I let go of One's neck and sprawled my arms over the bed.

I yelped in suprise when One pulled out of me and flipped me over. He straddled my hips and pressed himself back into me. One leaned over and hugged my stomach. He picked up his pace and ripped in and out of me. I tried not to cum just yet but it was so hard. He grabbed my breasts and gripped them hard. When he did, I was feeling his hard on throb and grow inside of me, "I'm gonna cum," I moaned.

One just leaned over and suckled on my shoulder; shooting my mind into overdrive. My body went with my mind and I was just frazzled with pleasure. One's tip kept pounding at my sweet spot and my mind went numb too.

My orgasm went into full blast and I blacked out.

-One-

I woke up next to Christina. I was on my back and she was snuggled up next to me with my arm around her. Last night was amazing. We shared our first time together and it was just beautiful. The thick wool blankets kept us warm from the chilled morning air that seeped into the cracks of the walls.

I yawned and stretched which woke up Christina. She mewled and yawned awake before fluttering her pretty eyes open. She stretched before looking up at me, "Morning babe," she craned her neck and kissed my chin. I leaned my head and kissed her small pouty lips.

"Morning," I responded and pulled her closer to me. We hugged and held each other, "I love you."

"No, I love you more," I rolled over on top of her and kissed her. Her soft skin against mine felt so good. We made out for a couple of minutes before a knock came from the door, "Ugh!" I groaned and slowly got out of bed. I stretched to my feet and grabbed my shorts that were on the floor. I grabbed them and put them on as the knocking continued, "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" I went to the door and opened it.

There was Peter standing in the doorway, "What's up Scout Sellout?" he smirked evilly. I just gave him a straight jab to the forehead. He rolled his eyes back and immediately dropped.

Four walked up and looked down at Peter. He shook himself and said, "I'm not gonna even ask. I know he deserved it," Four then looked at me and smiled smugly, "You did it didn't you?"

I pulled him inside by his wrist, "Don't say anything to anyone okay? Not even Katherine."

"Don't worry about it. I won't spill anything."

"Hey Four," Christina came up to us with the sheets wrapped around her. She leaned her head against my shoulder and it just felt so warm and nice. At the corner of my right eye, I saw right down Christina's cleavage. Which was amazing since she was kinda squishing her breasts to keep the front part of the sheets from falling down.

"So, One. We kinda need you for something. Would you come with me?"

"Can you give me like fifteen minutes and I'll be on my way," I dipped my chin.

Four shifted his eyes to Christina then back at me and gave me a little smirk, "Yeah, just come find me, okay?"

"Will do," I closed the door as Four walked away.

"So, what should-!" I cut Christina off by grabbing her face and kissing her. She dropped the sheets and soon I felt a wandering hand stroke my member. I groaned a little as my member began to grow. I couldn't believe that six months ago, I would have slaughtered this perfect woman just because of her mouth. But this world we lived in gave her to me and she was all mine. She was mine alone.

Christina dropped the sheets and pressed her chest against mine. I felt her two mounds squish against me. I growled out of lust as our tongues danced with each other. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she did the same with mine. We stood there kissing and that seemed to be a perfect morning to share with the most perfect woman in this imperfect world.

Christina broke the kiss and grabbed my hand, "C'mon," she pulled me into the bathroom.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked softly.

"Ssssh," she placed a hand on my chest, "Don't speak. Take off your pants," I took them off slowly as she started the shower. My erection was standing up at seven and a half inches. What guy hasn't measures, am I right? Anyway, I waited for her. She was searching for bath sponges and I just began stroking myself. Seeing her bent over as she checked the drawers and cabinets was almost unbearable. Her pretty pussy swayed as though she was taunting me. Which I soon realised she was. She looked back and blushed a little as I tried holding back not taking her right now. I let out a little grunt as I began seeing stars, "Is my number one," I looked at her as she spoke, "Trying to keep from cumming?"

"Yes!" I mewled loudly.

"Ah, ah, ah," she walked up to me and grabbed my balls lovingly, "No talking, remember?" I nodded vigorously because her warm hand made me wanna cum right then and there, "Don't cum until you're in me okay?"

She dropped to her knees before me and just stared at my cock, "It's so big," she kept staring at it. My cheeks caught fire when she wrapped a delicate hand around me. A moan escaped my lips as she began pumping. I tried fighting the urge to fuck her face, but I was losing badly. I just wanted to take this beautiful woman before me and have my way with her.

Christina took her tongue and licked my tip, "Oh Christina!" I whipped my head back and closed my eyes to groan. She squeezed me hard and I just lost it. I immediately came and spurted my essence all over her face. I dropped to my knees in front of her and tried catching my breath, "I'm sorry," my legs felt like noodles, "That was just so amazing Chippie," she smiled at the name. I watched my essence begin to drip from her face.

"C'mon," she stood up and helped me to my feet. Her and I; I and her; stepped into the shower. Christina used a cloth to wipe the essence from her face. She turned around as I moved up to her. I hugged her and began nibbling at her shoulder. What I learned last night was the fact that she liked it when I nipped at her shoulders. She growled and ground her hips at my still throbbing erection. Her pubes felt wonderful against my underbelly. I humped against her as we both moaned.

The taste of her was too amazing to describe. I licked her neck and moved my lips up to her earlobe. Her body seemed to go frigid as I nipped and pulled, "I would have you stay quiet," I whispered into her ear, "But I know that it is hard to do such. Besides, I love it when you make noise," I turned her around to face away from the water.

She bent over and placed her hands flat against the tiled wall. I grabbed her hips and rammed myself into her. Her hot tight folds felt so amazing. I kept myself as deep inside of her as possible for a few long seconds. I pulled out halfway before slamming myself back into her. We both let out a groan of lust.

I let myself go all out, so I begqn picking up my pace. My mission in life was to fill her womb with my seed. I leaned forward to take Christina's breasts into my hands. They were so perfect because they fit perfectly in my hands. Christina soon began rocking back onto my cock, signifying that she wanted more. Being a Scout, it's my mission to protect and serve.

I straighted up a little and gripped her shoulders. Every time I pulled back on her, I bucked my hips as hard as possible, "Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Ooooooooh Shiiiiiiiiiiit!" Christina moaned as I felt her pussy tighten and slow the pace of my cock, "I'm gonna fucking cum!"

"Let's Cum Together!" I said through gritted teeth as I mercilessly pounded her. I felt her juices run down my shaft and balls. I knew she was dripping and that made me wanna cum more, "Here I GOOOOO!" I wailed as I blasted her walls with my seed. She screamed my name as her pussy clamped down on my cock. She blasted me with juices as her body went limp.

I kept her up by hugging her hips as I continued to fuck her. She wanted me to plow her harder and I did. When I had finished cumming, I dropped to my knees and felt like my body wasn't going to move any time soon. I was fatigued and tired from this huge orgasm I've experienced. Christina and I laid together in the tub as the water cascaded all over our body.


	6. Chapter 6

-One-

I held hands with Christina as we walked through the knee-high grass. We chatted about all the things that we have done the last couple of days. Johanna called for us, but we took our time getting to the Amity Square. When we got there, all of Amity was there including the others that have come with us.

"You are late," Johanna stated.

"Listen Johanna, don't still be mad at me. He had it coming. He betrayed his own and my judgement will always be what it has been. I had my orders Joey," I huffed.

"And do your orders apply to your friend there?" she pointed at Christina.

"Yes, even to her. Everything applies to her as well. But you have to know, there was nothing I could have done. At least I got rid of Derrick," his name elicited murmurs of disdain, "Now I'm in charge. I'm the Head Scout now. And not a day goes by where I don't think about that day. It eats me up inside knowing that my best could not save him! So I asketh of you, what do you want from me?"

"I will forgive you for what you have done to my son. All I want is that you give me something of his to show that you still have that good in you."

"Actually," I took a medallion out of my pocket and showed it to her, "He had this on his person when I last saw him."

"My mother's medallion?" she stepped forward.

I let go of Christiana and walked up to Johanna, "He would have wanted you to have it. I have held it for the last two years awaiting the day I had the courage to come face you again."

"Where is he?"

I lowered my voice, "He actually is alive and well. He wanted out of the scouts a couple years back."

"Where is he?" she grew hopeful.

"He is outside the fence on a base that I've created on the outside. He will be in contact, just act natural okay?"

"Okay," she backed up a few steps and her bold voice returned to her, "People of Amity. We shall grant these newcomers a few days stay. In return, they will have duties that will help us."

"Hey, come with me," I told her. I offered her my elbow and she hooked hers on it, "I have something to show you."

-Christina-

I saw two of the most opposite people walking side by side together. The top assassian in all the lands and the leader of the most peaceful sector of anywhere walked together and chatted together as though they were old friends. I tried figuring out what the story was between these two, but I was cut short by the sound of Four's voice, "There is a history between those two," I kept looking at the two.

"What's the story?"

"Dunno," Four crossed his arms and spit, "All I know is that her son made it to become a Scout. One at the time didn't want or would admit to friendship, but Johanna's son was by far his closest friend he had and will ever have. Then one day, former Head Scout pinned One into a corner. One of course found a loop hole that would just kill all three of them. He didn't want to kill her son, but the former Head Scout was a tyrant and he had to go. The former Head Scout was intimidated by One's progress and wanted him dead. Afterwards, I found One's mangled body days later. Brought him back and he was a Hero. But he never did recover emotionally after that. Our abusive dad kicked off his rage, that loss for him made it even worse."

"Why didn't he tell me all of this?" I asked.

"Because he thought he never had to."

"Why didn't he tell me though?"

"He doesn't think he is ready to," Four looked at me, "He does have more secrets, but you can't force them outta his head. Just give him time and I'll think he will explain that story further."

"I don't think I can date a man that has so many secrets," I crossed my arms.

"Seriously? You are together with an assassin. A man who could kill in cold blood for no other reason than he can. What made you think that he didn't have any secrets?"

"Look I'm sorry-!"

"Your sorry doesn't mean a damn thing. My brother may be a holder of secrets, but that doesn't make him a monster. It makes him human. Like you. If you say that you haven't kept a secret locked away from him, that's a fucking joke."

"Fuck you," I growled.

"You would like that wouldn't you, Chippie?"

"Christina," it was Tris. She tugged at my arm, "Will you come with me?"

"Piss off Abnegation," I raised my voice.

"That's my girlfriend, so don't you dare snap at her," Four pointed a finger in my face.

I felt my mind slip back into my Candor side and that's when I knew I was going to say something stupid. But I couldn't control myself, "Your girlfriend happens to come from the weakest faction around and she's dating some Scout drop out who could have made a better selection in boyfriend picking."

"At least she's not dating a self-absorbed man who all he cares about is his end goal. His end goal: is to plow a black whore such as yourself!"

I was just lost for words as Tris freaked out, "WOAH! So not called for Four! I don't care what is being thrown around. What the hell is wrong with you man? You can't just say shit like that!"

"Okay, you are right Tris. Chippie, I'm sorry. Things just got out of hand and I am so sorry," he reached for my shoulder. I pulled it out of his reach, "Chippie? I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me asshole!"

"Is there a problem?" Johanna walked up to us, "Someone heard shouting and cursing coming from you three."

"Everything is fine," I tried to not cry as my lower lip quivered.

"Baby?" One hugged me from behind. I turned in his arms and rested my head into his chest and just cried. I felt so safe in his arms, "It's okay, it's okay sweethart," he hugged me tighter.

I turned my head to look at Four, "I'm sorry Four. I didn't mean anything by what I said," I moved my hands to One's chest and gripped his shirt to cry into it.

"What happened?" One asked, "What did you to to make her cry like this?"

"We got into an argument and I her a... black... whore..."

"Dammit dude," One heaved and kissed me on top of the head, "My poor baby," him being comforting like this was very nice and I loved it. His strong hugs and his strong heartbeats were so warm and loving they seemed.

After a few minutes, One picked me up and cradled me. I burrowed my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'll see you around guys," One said.

One walked in a random direction for a long time. I never bothered looking to see where we were going because I knew that he was going to take me to a safe place. One sat down and propped me in his lap and I looked around. We were no longer surrounded by green; we were surrounded by blue and red leaves.

The bark of the trees matched the leaves; the sun shining through the leaves spotted the ground red and blue. It was so beautiful as I looked around, "I found this place when I was younger. Snuck out of Dauntless to come here to calm down and I stumbled across here."

I held myself because the cool air was getting to me. One set me down on the log he was sitting on and pulled out a thick wool blanket. He wrapped it around both of us and I leaned against him. I felt the warmth begin to sink into my core, "Thank you," I told him.

"You are most certainly welcome Chippie," We sat there for almost an hour before sleep began taking over and I yawned. One held me tighter as I began dozing off. I noticed his hard on when I dropped my gaze. I licked my lips in response and just went ahead and zipped his fly down and pulled his hard on out of his shorts. The whole time I was touching it, One let out small breaths of pleasure.

I stroked it slowly as I felt him throb into my hand. He groaned my name as I leaned over. I licked his precum dripping tip. It was both salty and swert and it tasted so good. I put his thick mushroom head into my mouth and he groaned heavily. More of his precum seeped out anr I drank it up, "So good," he pushed my head down to force me to take more of his cock. I didn't mind it because I love pleasuring him.

Soon, his cock twitched and he pulled me off of him. The first spurt hit my cheek and the rest following hit my chin, "Holy Shit!" he began freaking out as he searched his many pockets of his cargo shorts. Soon he pulled out a cloth and began cleaning my face, "Sorry for the mess," he said with a hint of remorse.

"It's okay," I smiled as I took his hand into mine. I pushed off my shins a little to give him a kiss on the cheek, "I kinda liked it," I moved to sit next to him. He pulled his zipper back up and buttoned his pants. One wrapped his arm around my shoulders and in doing so, wrapped the warm blanket around me.

Before I drifted off to sleep, the sound of gunshots in the distance sent me into full alert. I sat up and listened to also feint hums of trucks, "Dauntless is here!" I hissed as I shot up, "We have to help."

"No!" One stood up and grabbed my shoulders. He looked me in the eyes and said, "I want you to run down this hill until you see a tree that does not belong. Knock on it two times and then whislt like a bird. Wait exactly four seconds before knocking and whistling again. Now Go!"

He turned me around and began pushing me along, "Wait! Wait!" I stopped, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine! NOW GO!"

"What is the problem?" I asked.

"They are after Tris and Four because they are Divergent. I must protect them."

"Are you Divergent?" I asked.

He looked at me for a few seconds before kissing me on the head. One ran back toward Amity and disappeared behind the trees. When I moved, I noticed something around my neck. I looked down and sas that it was a necklace with something on it. Lifting it up revealed an all black flash drive. That's when I knew that who or whatever was waiting for me at the bottom of the hill would have the answers I needed.

-One-

I finally made it to the edge of Amity and saw Tris and Four running from sleek black humvees. I was so focused on trying to figure out how to save them that I didn't notice that a Dauntless member had snuck up behind me. I felt the barrel of a gun press itself against the back of my head, "The famous Cameron Eaton," her voice was dark and sinister and it wasn't of Dauntless. It was of Erudite.

"I fucking knew it," my heart wrenched with disbelief and hurt, "I knew that you were nothing more than just a sack of shit Katherine."

"This isn't some kind of game that you can outsmart your way out of this time. I trainee under the brilliant mind of Jeanine. Just accept the fact that you lost. We will apprehend those Divergent scumbags. We will kill them slowly and intimately. In all the ways that they fear the most. We will do much more evil things to your so-called beloved Christina. We will make her scream for you to come and save her. Just right before we have her realize that you were just using her all along," he words weighed heavy on my heart, "You were meant to be alone Cameron," I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as the sound of the gunshot almost burst my eardrums. I just dropped to my knees in pain as Katherine walked around to my front, "You had a nice run Cameron, I guess. You will move on, probably into a better place," another shot hit me in the gut and I doubled over, "You can thank me if you want to," I rolled onto my back to look back up into those cold grey eyes of hers, "Have any last words?"

"I'll see you in hell... Kitten," I spat up blood and purposely aimed for her shoes. My laugh hurt as I finally said, "You still lose," I pulled out a grenade and hit the small dull silver button on the top, "I win," I smiled as fear sent her into shock. After a few seconds she kicked the grenade out of my hand.

Right then, the ground rippled as the sound of an explosion deafened me. The force rolled me over onto my face and I just laid there. Waiting for death to finally take me.

To give myself one last smile, I painfully pulled out a small picture from my back pocket. It was a picture that someone took of Christina and I hugging. We went to the local bar on our third date and this was the last time I would see her.

-Christina-

The explosion interrupted my waiting. I knew that it was caused by One, "OOOOOOOONNNEEE!" I bellowed as teara streamed my face. I began scaling the hillside when a two pairs of hands wrapped themselves around my arms. I struggled to break free so I could go save One, "Let Me Go! Let Me Go!" I kept repeating.

"Madam Christina," the voice called to me, "You have to come with us," I whipped around and the first person I saw, I hugged. Hugging this person made me realize that it wasn't a man, but a woman. She stepped to the side and hugged me. She pulled me along as the other person gave me a towel to wipe my face with.

Later, figures cloaked in forest attire came from the shadows the deeper we went into the forest. They had guns that I have never seen before. That's when I noticed too that we made it to the fence. A large whole had been blown into its base.

"Where is One?" I kept asking, "Somebody find One!" no one would listen to me.

"Hey, lady," a woman in some kind of military outfit walked up to me, "Who gave you the right to come to the refuge?"

"One did," I snatched my arms away from the people holding them, "He told me to come here."

"Where is One?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"He's at Amity and he is in trouble. We must go save him."

"What is your name?"

"Christina," when I said that the people gasped and grew silent.

"So you are the infamous Chippie?" the woman smirked to hide her fear, "One talks a lot about you."

"I don't follow," I crossed my arms.

"Come with me," she chuckled before turning to walk away. I followed her until the forested area began clearing up. A community of military suits rushed around their city in the trees. High tech buildings were built high into the trees. They were connected by steel sheet bridges hung by chords.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Being a Head Scout deals with more than just keeping the Factions in check. We are all Divergent here. All except you," she looked at me, "Which began the question: What does One see in you?"

"Why am I here?" I ignored her question.

"C'mon," she nodded and continued walking. We walked all the way to a crummy house lodged between two trees, "Welcome to the Scout Headquarters. Doesn't look like much, but it's a whole lot bigger on the inside," she opened the creaky door and I went inside.

The door was shut behind me and I was in complete darkness. Only for a short while before a podium began glowing red. In the center was a square hole and nothing else. I was lost as what to do at this point. My mind drifted to the drive around my neck; so I pulled it out of its cap and put it into the hole. The podium went green and sank into the ground as the small room began sinking like an elevator.

When the room stopped, the door behind me opened up. So I turned to exit the room. Green lights turned on and I saw the most amazing thing. I saw all of my old worn and ripped shirts from training. They were framed with a small plaque under then explaining their meanings. I saw pictures of just me and of both One and I. All of these things were lining a hallway. I slowly made my way down the hallway and looked at the pictures. My favorite picture that I stopped for was of One and I holding each other. I was looking up to him as he kissed my forehead. I remember that day. It was around the time of our third date.

The door to my left slid open and it startled me. I went inside and the room was massive. A huge screen covered half of the round room. The other half was covered with machines on racks posted high above the ground. The lower half of the wall was covered in weapons. Guns, grenades, and blades.

The center of the large screen flickered and the face of One came onto the screen, "Hello Chippie," he smiled, "I see that you have made it Divergent Prime."

"Why didn't you say anything to me about all of this?"

"It was both to protect you and it is also for you."

"Why protect me?"

"Don't get me wrong, you are a very strong woman. But I care about you too much for me to lose you. Which is why I probably sent you here. You must realize that I am not trying to make you seem as a delicate flower, because you are not. It is just me. I can't even stand the idea of losing you."

"Are you still alive?" I asked.

"In my real body," he paused and breathed through his nose as he closed his eyes, "My flesh body is slowly fading away, but it has been recovered and is on its way here. There is twenty minutes of traveling and I sense that my body only has thirty minutes to live. This conciousness has been uploaded into a computer. So as long as those servers over there are not harmed, I will last for as long as there is power."

"It's good to know that there is a chance of you surviving," I smiled.

"Ya know what, where are my manners? Please, take a seat. You must be hungry. What are you in the mood for?"

I sat down in the rolling chair, "I don't really care and I'm not really hungry."

"Well, my body is on its way. So you just sit tight until then."

Almost an hour later, I the computer finally told me that One was in surgery and that he was going to make it. I stood on the second level of the Medical Lab looking down at the surgery. Seeing One like this just wrenched my heart into pieces, "He's going to be okay," the woman from before reassured me, "He has a strong heart and that makes this surgery a lot easier."

"What about Tris and Four?"

"We lost them after they went across the fence. The are out of our jurisdiction now."

"We have to find them," I just kept looking at One.

"Will do. Why don't you go to the Green Room and chill out for a little while?"

"No, I'll wait until he's done."

"It's going to be a couple of hours and you do not need to be here. Just go take a little break okay?"

"Taking a break now would mean that I would be giving up on One. I am not going to give up on him," I grew angry, "He never gave up on me or his friends. He is down there on that table because he wanted to keep me safe. He almost died trying to keep Tris and Four safe! But look at him now! Look at him!"

"You are stressed and all I'm saying is that you don't need this constant reminder. When he wakes up, you'll be there for him. I will make sure that you're the first face he sees.:

"You better," I growled before walking out the door.

-One-

I opened my eyes and my body felt tired and still in pain. My head was turned and all I saw was a white wall, "One?" I heard softly.

I smiled before turning my head, "I know that voice," I looked into the eyes of Christina, "Hey Chippie."

"Hey One," she leaned forward in her stool chair and kissed me, "How you doing?" she sat back in her chair.

"I thought I felt like a pile of shit when that one Rhino Bot kicked me in the back. Now, there is no freggin' way I could feel any worse."

"I'm glad that you're alive," she gave me a serious look and my smile faded, "You almost died."

"I almost died to try to rescue my brother and your best friend. What was I supposed to do?"

"Tris has completed Scout training and Four is a Scout, just without the title. They would have been fine."

"So you wanted me to do nothing and let the possibility of them being shot?"

"Why did you really go back?"

"You wanted me to try and bond with my sister. So I went back to save her."

"But what happened? Who shot you?" I looked away from her, "One?" she said more forcefully, "Who shot you?"

"I don't remember," I lied.

"She shot you didn't she One?" I looked back at Christina, "So this is all my fault. All I wanted was peace like I've had with my siblings and I almost killed you," she wiped the few tears from her eyes, "You were right about her. I shouldn't have put that thought into your head."

"Only you blames you for this. I do not. It wasn't your fault. The blame falls completely on Katherine. When I get better, I will find her and I will kill her. I will destroy all of Erudite."

"Don't do it. Tris and Four have been captured by Erudite. Going in may endanger their lives even more."

"How do you know all of this?"

"We have a mole in the blue faction."

"Then what am I supposed to until they are safe?"

"Be with me? We can train a little more."

A nurse came in, "Hey boss," I called to the nurse. She looked up from her pad with a smile, "Can you give us few minutes. She dipped her chin and walked back out.

"What do you have planned?" she seemed confused.

"Well, I did get shot. I think I'm in deserving of at least a hand job. Don't you think?" she kept her face as blank as possible.

"You've been shot, our friends are on the brink of being shot themselves. Yet the only thing you are thinking about right now is sex?"

"Maybe you're right," I tried letting my rager deflate, but it was really really hard. Pun intended, "But what do you want me to do? Just wait around until something goes bad for those two. I don't think so," I sat up and groaned through my pain, "I need to do something then. I need to check my computer for something."

"Why is this place here? No more secrets. I want to know what happened between you and Johanna."

"Fine," I laid back down, "I will only explain this once. So listen well."


End file.
